Sightless
by auroraaus
Summary: The Joker had the ultimate joke fall into his lap. How absolutely hysterical would it be to make someone so innocent fall in love with the Joker himself? Hysterical, right? He wasn't ready for how he felt he after the delivery of the punchline.
1. The Robbery

Amy opened her eyes to blackness, and it wasn't the usual black-the black where you know that a light is on somewhere in the house or in the world. It was an all-encompassing, lost-in-an-abyss-of-black emptiness of light. _Where the hell am I?_

She knew there was a robbery at the bank that she got caught in the middle of. She just wanted to switch money from her savings to pay this month's rent. It was Saturday, the fifth of the month, and one hour before the bank closed. There was no way she was paying a ten percent late fee. She didn't have the eighty-five dollars even if she wasn't entirely against paying the thieves she called landlords the extra money. She was so tempted to stay in bed all day, though. She just wanted one day—just one. She hadn't felt well all day yesterday. Her ears were ringing, and her head ached. Her stomach felt turned all day, and it was even worse this morning.

Amy was the fifth person in line, the bank extra busy because it was the beginning of the month. Everyone had the same idea she did. She was a people watcher by nature. There were a couple middle-aged women waiting in line in front of her. There was a man behind the counter. There was a cute old couple taking their good old time getting in the door, while a younger business woman impatiently followed behind them. She wasn't ready for what next came through the door.

Men in costumes—a panda, different masks, they were all carrying guns. Huge guns. _Machine guns?_ She knew there was only one explanation for this. The Joker. She watched the news every morning and every night without fail. She liked to know what was going on in her world, especially Gotham. The antics the criminals of Gotham insisted on terrified her. She wanted to be safe and just hide at home when they felt like carrying on. The joker maintained a posse of strangely masked henchmen. These were his men.

Then, as she expected, he walked through the door. She knew his face from the footage from helicopters, from video cameras far away, but she never expected to see his face so close. She almost couldn't believe he was real. She could tell he yelled something to everyone, but the ringing in her ears got worse. It was all a blurred mess. "... and gentlemen... Thank... "

She could see that a middle-aged woman who was standing in front of the counter screamed. _Dumb twat._ She ran towards the other side of the bank but didn't make it very far. One of the masks released what looked like hundreds of rounds into her poor body in seconds. The ringing just got worse.

Everyone fell immediately to the floor and covered their heads. Amy followed suit. She looked up and saw the dead woman lying on the floor in a bloody mess, and what she noticed next was the unfortunate older couple struggling to get on the floor. Her heart broke.

 _"AH HA HA HA HA."_ After releasing his bellowing signature laugh, the ring leader made an announcement to everyone. _The ringing, oh, the ringing._ Amy couldn't catch any of it. He held his arms out as if speaking to a captive audience and walked towards the couple. "... help? ... looks ... generously help you." With his signature grin, he brought his well-polished dress shoe up and kicked the woman down to the ground. She couldn't watch the pitiable woman as she fell; she just knew something broke when the woman went down.

"... better ... withdraw ... merry little way." He hopped up onto the counter and jumped down behind the counter. He disappeared behind a doorway, which she assumed led to the safe. There must have been a scuffle behind the counter as soon as he was out of sight because one of the henchmen started shooting at something—or she assumed, someone—the man that was behind the counter.

Amy put her nose to the tile and then started taking deep breaths in and out. She felt like she was going to be sick right there. Her whole body was completely out of her control, she was shaking too much. Before she could think about it, out of some stupid instinct to keep the mess she knew was quickly coming, contained, she jumped up to run to the trashcan.

She couldn't hear that all the masks turned her way. Instead of shooting first, one walked towards her. She leaned over the trashcan and emptied her stomach violently. It wasn't pretty. She knew she was coming down with something. The henchman that walked over to her leaned down and brutally grabbed her up by her hair. He was big, too big to be natural, and his breath smelled repugnant. It made her stomach turn even more. She saw he was talking to her but getting sick and his hold on her hair made the pounding in her head get worse. Before she knew it, he cocked his gun back and swung with all his might at her face.

She should have stayed in bed and figured out a way to pay the damn late fee.

The blackness was disconcerting. She needed to get up and find a light to turn on. _If I were in a hospital, there would be light coming from under the door, and the sheets wouldn't be so damn soft._ She sat up, and found that her stomach still wasn't settled, but she pushed on. She then pushed her legs over the side of the bed, and they didn't reach the floor. Definitely too high to be a hospital bed.

She was able to reach her toes down to touch the floor and stopped suddenly. She heard a breathy chuckle coming from somewhere in the room. "Who's there? Why are the lights off?" she started spitting out questions one after another. "Where am I?" The chuckle stopped at the questioning, and she heard someone take in a long, slow deep breath. They didn't say anything. "Please. Say something. Anything," she begged. The darkness was becoming unbearable, and she was still frozen in place, afraid to make another move.

"You are in my home," a deep, growling male voice told her.

 **A/N: So there's the first part. This is not going to be your usual Joker steals, beats, and corrupts girl, and they fall into some kind of sick and twisted version of love. I am hoping to write a unique story with a unique character. I'm really enjoying the Suicide Squad version of Joker, and I want to play around with his character in this story and a couple others in the works.**

 **A/N 2: I can promise you something right now. I will complete this story, and it will be posted regularly. I already have the bare bones of the story written, so even if the world ends, you will have some kind of beginning, middle, and end to this story, lol. That being said, the rest of the story still needs to be edited and fleshed out, so I'm aiming to have this story updated at least once every 3 days, if not sooner than that, and they will always be 1000+ words as a rule of mine. Right now, this is actually the shortest part of the story.**

 **A/N 3: Please let me know what you think. I would like to think that I am doing well and capturing your attention as much as my own, but I could be wrong. Let me know what you think of the OC, Amy, and my version of the Joker. Let me know what you think about the storyline. Let me know if you like or dislike something. Constructive criticism is extremely appreciated.**

 **Until next time, lovelies. Ta!**


	2. Darkness

"You are in my home," a deep, growling male voice told her. She sat back down in the bed at his voice. It was a yummy voice, and the rasp sent a zing of heat right to her core.

She didn't know his intentions, but she knew she would be able to deal with them better with the lights on. "Well, can you at least turn the lights on?" There was silence for a minute or two. She could almost feel the male thinking, panicking her further. "Why am I here?"

"Stop questioning. Give me a minute to think, lady." The ringing in her ears returned, but she had a feeling that it had nothing to do with how she felt and everything to do with her fear of why she was in this man's home in the dark. He let out a very muffled, "Huh. Doc was right." _So why wasn't she at a hospital if a doctor saw her?_ He then said in a louder voice, "Do you remember what happened at the bank?"

She wished she didn't. Not only was it a terrible experience to be at the bank in the middle of a robbery, but she threw up in front of everyone there. _Talk about embarrassing._ She knew she was probably the only person in the world that could make a horrible situation even more horrible just by existing. "I do. The joker showed up with his henchmen to rob the bank. _Oh_ _god_ , they killed people. Right in front of me. I threw up, and then one of his crazy henchmen knocked me out." The image of the dead and bloodied body kept reappearing, making her shudder violently. "Excuse me, but could you turn the lights on?" _Isn't this just a bit awkward talking in the dark?_ Maybe the light would push the picture of that woman's dead body out of her mind.

"Yes, I would love to," he muttered gently, and with that, a sigh of relief left Amy's lips. "But, the lights are already on."

"Ha," she scoffed. "I'm not joking." More of that deep, sensual, rumbling chuckle. _Delicious_. More of that heat went straight to her core. "Please."

"Doc said you may have some issues with vision when you woke up. Something about pupils and dilation." He sounded bothered.

"What?" _I must have heard him wrong. There's no way that I could be blind. There's no way I could be in denial, even though the dark emptiness would be explained by the blindness._

"Are you dumb in addition to blind?"

"Fuck you." She was pissed. She was worried that he was right. She was scared that he was right. This wasn't funny. _How dare he?_

"He said it would be temporary, and don't talk to me like that. Ever. Again." She heard the warning in his voice. She didn't know how she should feel about it. She shouldn't be mean to this man, though. _I think he's trying to be helpful._ She could then hear a rustle, and she assumed he was standing up from wherever in the room he was. "I was kind enough to take you in. Play nice." His voice was getting closer. She jumped when she felt him grab her chin. "Stay still. I want to check your eyes again. What else do you remember?" She could wrap herself up in that voice. _Really, Amy?_

"What else is there to remember? I completely made a shitty situation worse. I saw someone die, and then I threw up. End of story." His touch was gentle as he pried her right eye open with his fingers, and she heard the click of something. _A flashlight._

"Huh." She knew what 'huh' meant, and she knew why he was saying it. _I_ _really am blind._

She latched onto the only thing she could. "You said temporary. What does temporary mean?"

"A couple days, weeks? Doc said he didn't know." At that, Amy ripped her chin away from the man and fell back on the bed. _Weeks?_ She didn't know if she could deal with weeks. She wouldn't be able to drive, walk anywhere, or teach any of her classes. She wouldn't even be able to eat on her own, and she had no one close enough to her to help her get through this. _What the actual fuck?_ She felt the tears welling up, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't keep them at bay. Fat tears just started running down the side of her face. She felt the bed dip at an awkwardly slow pace. She could care less at this point because she had no idea what she was going to do. Instead of pulling up her big girl panties, she rolled over and just let it all out. _Embarrassment be damned. I already embarrassed myself enough today for ten people._

She taught chemistry at the University of Gotham. She really liked her job, but working in academia didn't pay very well. There was no way she would be able to hire help to get her through this, and she would have to take the rest of her vacation from the University and cancel classes until she could see again. There were several silent minutes where the only noise in the room was her heart-wrenching sobs. She could feel the snot rolling down her face onto the bed, and she didn't care. It was all just too much for her to deal with. She was officially over it.

After a couple minutes, she could feel the man get off the bed. He came back shortly, and she felt him place a tissue in her hand. She sat up and started blotting at her nose. Despair fell in her gut. She didn't know what she was going to do. She had no one. The loneliness settled even deeper in her gut. She hung her head and released the last short little whimpers, feeling empty of tears. She then felt an awkward hand rest on her shoulder. He must be trying to comfort me. She could tell he wasn't very practiced in comforting when he patted her shoulder lightly. With him so close, though, she could smell his cologne. _Talk about yummy._ The rich scent smelled how she imagined fresh printed money would smell. Crisp, clean, fresh. She could roll herself up and cuddle in the smell of this man.

He patted her shoulder again and told her in a strangely happy voice, "Well at least you can still cry. You're doing a good job of that." _Who the hell was this guy?_ _Did he not understand any social niceties at all?_ She then felt him gently push the hair that was sticking to her snotty face behind her ear. "And at least you can't see how gross you look right now." He actually sounded serious. He started more of his chuckling.

"Really?" she turned in his direction and made a face she thought said 'What the fuck?' She continued, "Is that really your idea of a silver lining?" Her voice rose at the end. She was frustrated. There was so much wrong, and he was making rude comments. She didn't need him to try and comfort her. It obviously wasn't working. She felt him shove another tissue in her hand. She then felt him lean close to her. That cologne hit her nose again, and a lusty shudder shot right through her.

He leaned close to her ear, and whispered "This is your last warning. Don't mistake my kindness for being a doormat. I won't stand for you talking to me like that. Ok, Amelia?" She could feel his hot breath on her face; she could smell the mint intermingled with the warmth. Her senses were still swimming in his cologne. With a sharp intake of breath, she slid away from him. She wasn't ok with him giving warnings, but her nerves were shot. She needed to just stop with the attitude. This wasn't her.

Pep talk over, she quietly questioned, "What caused this?" She probably did look gross anyway. Her long, straight chestnut brown hair was probably still stuck to the moisture around her almost clear brown, almond shaped eyes. Her olive skin tone was most likely red and blotchy, and her small, upturned nose was probably a giant, swollen mess.

"That horrible henchman that hit your head. You were already sick, and it was just too much?" he said this as a question. She could feel him get up when the dip in the bed disappeared. She heard him take a couple steps in front of her, stop, and then take a couple steps the other way. She could tell he didn't know how to deal with any of this. "But you don't remember how you got here at all though?"

"No, I was kind of unconscious," she snapped. _Well there goes that attitude pep talk._ If she could see, she'd see her pep talk taking a nosedive right out the window. She couldn't understand why he kept asking her if she remembered everything, though. She was knocked out. That's what she remembered. He stayed quiet for a few short moments. She couldn't tell if it was because he was thinking or if he was angry at how she snapped again.

She had her answer when he next spoke again. His voice was deep, lower than she heard before. "Well, you will stay here with me, Amelia."

 **A/N: So as you can see, my version of the Joker is going to be a little different than other versions of the Joker I've found in most fanfictions, but essentially they are all coming from the same place. And God he is just a beautiful man. (As a side note, I've been avidly reading other people's stories, and I'm loving them, so if anyone knows of a fantastic Joker/OC fanfiction I haven't read, please feel free to PM. I'm not looking for promos in the comments, just recommendations of what you like. What I mean to say is DO NOT promo in the comment, please. It's annoying.)**

 **A/N 2: Let me know what you lovely people think of this part and my version of the Joker. As always, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Also, what do you think of Amy? She's a different kind of match for the Joker, but I like where I've been going with her at this point. You'll definitely see deeper into her character in the upcoming parts. I think she's perfect for the Joker.**

 **Until next time, lovelies. Ta!**


	3. Stuck

"I couldn't do that to you, Mr. ..." she felt horrible when she just realized something. "What's your name?"

He took a deep breath. "Jason." He paused and took another deep breath. "My name is Jason."

"Thank you, Jason. For everything, but I couldn't be a burden on you any more than I already have been. I will figure something out."

"You lost your sight. There's no figuring anything out. I told you that you are staying here. I have a staff that will help you when I'm not here. I already know you have no one." That one hit her hard. She didn't need to be reminded that she was on her own through all of this.

It wasn't her fault. She lost her parents early on; she was five. She barely even remembered them. Her parents didn't have any family or close friends that could take her in, so she was put in a group home. Whenever she was able to finally form relationships in whichever home she was in, a family took her in. She was an awkward child, fascinated with science, not much of a people person, but really tried her hardest to form bonds. It just didn't work.

When her first adoptive parents found out they really could have children, they knew they couldn't finance having a baby and a ten-year old. Diapers were expensive, after all. They had to put her back in the system, and she could tell they didn't want to. Another set of parents were stolen from her, and it was completely out of her control.

The cycle continued, her forming some kind of new bond, and they would get ripped away from her. This pattern didn't carry over into adulthood at all. She just didn't form bonds. There was no point. She taught her classes, learned more, and tried to pay bills. That was all.

"I couldn't repay you for any of this, so could you just get me a cab to my apartment? I can handle it from there."

The rumbling chuckle came back. "You're a stubborn one, but listen to me, Amelia, you are staying. You really couldn't handle it all." There was a pause, and she knew he was right, but just for funsies, he added, "You know, with you being blind and all."

She smiled her first smile since this all started. _I think he's trying to be funny._ It was sick and blunt humor, but she found she didn't quite mind it. "Yea, that."

She slowly slid to the edge of the bed and finally felt her bladder screaming bloody murder. _This is going to be a rough couple days—or weeks. Jesus._ She hoped it wasn't weeks. After finding her footing on the floor, she said, "Well, since I'm going to be staying, can you help me find the bathroom?" Instead of coming over and putting his hand on her arm and guiding her like she was expecting, he put a hand on the back of her knee. She jumped, not expecting it. "What are you doing? I need to pee." He then put a hand on her back and began to pick her up, bridal style, and her only option was to put her arms around his neck.

She was hit by so many sensations at once. Hard chest. Crisp cologne. Minty breath. Strong arms. Warm skin. Just to really hit on every sensation, he rumbled next to her ear, "I know." He started walking with her in his arms.

"Listen, I need to be able to get there on my own. I really need to know how to do these things for myself, until I can see again."

He didn't say anything. He wasn't the best listener in the world. He kept walking towards what she assumed was the bathroom. When he placed her down on a cold, porcelain lid, her balance was thrown off. Everything was still so black. She was flustered.

"Yell when you're finished. Sink is to your right. Soap is to the left of the faucet. I'll put a towel on the front edge for you to clean up with." He was being thoughtful, and she could really come to appreciate that. She could hear his clicking footsteps getting farther away and then heard the door close. From the couple seconds it took him to walk across the bathroom, she could tell it was a huge room. The sheets gave away his money right away. No sheets ever felt that soft. No sheets ever felt that luxurious. From the time it took him to cross to the door, she knew he was rolling in money. Of course he could hire help for her.

After she finished her business and felt around for the toilet paper for a good thirty seconds, she then had to feel her way to the sink. She heard Jason's muffled voice on the other side of the door. She couldn't hear any of what he was saying, but from the sounds of it, it was a heated conversation.

She blinked at the blackness a couple times, with hopes that this was going to be that temporary. She didn't know how to feel about this whole ordeal. It was strange and off-putting. It wasn't natural. She tried to feel for the soap but wasn't expecting a pump canister of soap. She was expecting a bar of soap in a soap dish like she had at home, so she overreached. Her hand pushed the holder to the floor, there was a crash, and she felt the glass hit her feet. Instinctively jumping out of the way and screeching, she ended up with glass embedded in her feet.

Instead of getting more glass in her feet, like the moron she felt like, she stood still. She yelled, "Jason!" but she could still hear him on the phone. She yelled a little louder this time, "Jason!" and could still hear him talking loudly on the phone. She was trapped. It was ridiculous. She was trapped in a huge bathroom that she was sure was amazing, but she couldn't even appreciate it. It was all of her own doing too, not thinking logically, pushing the glass soap bottle to the floor and ending up with glass in her feet. It stung. She could feel a couple large pieces in the fleshy part of her heel, and she could only keep standing on it so she didn't step on more. She was surrounded by glass and stuck, and the man who said he would help her was outside the bathroom arguing on the phone.

Amy could feel the frustration building in her chest. It was threatening to burst through in either a never-ending scream or tears to end all tears. _So which is easier to do while standing in a circle of glass and not being able to move?_ She could feel the tears welling when she heard the knock on the bathroom door. It only made her want to cry even more. _What is wrong with me? Time to pull up your big girl panties, Amy. Get your shit together._ She heard the door open and didn't know what the scene looked like to Jason. Her surrounded by glass, said glass embedded in her feet, tears welling. _Wow, Amy. Wow._

A/N: So Amy is a bit clumsy, I know. I find her funny, though, and sometimes she's just a bit too helpless. But that's why this is a romance right? And he finally got a laugh out of her! I like this part. And what do you think of his real name? Sound a bit familiar? As usual, let me know what you think of this part. What do you think of Amy and her pitfalls? Where do you see their relationship going? As always, constructive criticism welcome.

Until next time, lovelies. Ta!


	4. Distractions

"Awww, kitten," he paused, most likely to take in the comical scene. _How hard is it to wash your hands, Amy?_ That deep rumble returned, "What happened here?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Don't laugh. This hurts. Please."

"What hurts?"

"The glass in my feet."

She felt him immediately put his hands on her waist. He gently lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms wrapped around his neck. _Hold onto your hormones, Amy. It's going to be another wild ride._ He set her down on what she assumed was a chair and immediately felt bereft. "So here's the deal. Do you want to know the deal?" She didn't say anything, she just wanted the glass out of her feet, but she gave him the courtesy of at least looking towards where his voice was coming from. "You're going to stop being you, Amelia, so we can all get through this in one piece... Thanks. I'll be right back." That rumbling chuckle, though.

She heard his footsteps retreat on a cushy carpet, then hardwood floors, and then open a door. She smirked to herself. _I think I could really like this guy._

When he came back, she heard him open up a container that she assumed was a first aid kit. She heard rustling, then he lightly grabbed her ankle. _Just give me a minute to get my bearings over here, please._ He slid his long thick fingers from her ankle to the arch of her foot without touching her heel and embedding the glass even farther. "You can just call me Amy."

"Hm? Oh, I like Amelia better. I'll call you Amelia." _Well, he just told me. Didn't he?_ His voice sounded distant and distracted. "This may hurt a bit." Before she could prepare herself, he started pulling one of the largest glass shards out of her one heel. She gasped and jumped, but he held her foot still, continuing the assault on the remaining slivers. She grated her teeth together and hissed in a breath each time he got one more shard out of her foot. "Can you just sit still? I feel like I'm doing brain surgery on a conscious child. This is ridiculous." She could tell he was trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Oh, and you perform surgery on conscious children a lot? How _interesting_." She really drew out the sarcasm in that one but couldn't keep the smile from her face. Once he was finished, he didn't bother preparing her for the alcohol, either. The bite of the alcohol shocked her. "It's called preparing a girl for the attack on her feet."

He laughed quietly, and she felt a bandage being wrapped around one foot and then the other. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Perfect timing. Your clothes and food has arrived, my lady." She could almost hear him bow down in front of her, as if her loyal servant. _I'll take two please._ She heard him gathering the supplies he used for bandaging up her feet and then walking away.

It was at that moment that her stomach reminded her that it was empty. With all the confusion and bad news in the past hour, she wasn't paying attention to the empty hole in her body her stomach became. _Oh, and how the hell am I supposed to figure out how to dress myself or even feed myself? I'm over this already. I'm done. Done!_ Frustrated, and not caring that she was pouting like the child he called her minutes ago, she let her head fall to the back of the chair and let out a long sigh.

He said 'Leave,' to someone in an almost cold and distant voice and then returned to her. He said, "I'll help you," in a questioning tone. He sounded unsure of himself, like he didn't know what came next, like he didn't know how to deal with an exasperated woman.

"Do you have a wife?"

"That wasn't my wife."

"I didn't say it was. So you are married."

"I didn't say that."

 _We sure do like talking in circles._ "Nevermind." _Exasperated woman meet exasperating man._

"I am not in a relationship."

"Wasn't so difficult. Was it?"

"Eating isn't either, but it sure has you looking like you're about to climb Mount Everest."

Amy finally laughed—just a full out, all breath stolen from your body, wail of laughter. Once she caught her breath, she stated, "I don't know how to deal with you. I honestly don't. Is that supposed to be funny? Because you..."

She didn't finish her sentence because he cut her off right away, "Yes, it's supposed to be funny, Amelia. But..."

She cut him off this time, "As I was saying, you are really bad at being nice while being funny."

"I wasn't informed that was a rule."

"Well that's fucking obvious."

He laughed too, and there was something about his laugh. It sounded almost familiar, but he stopped right away and cleared his throat.

The next hour consisted of him helping her figure out where her food was on her plate, telling her about how he laid the clothes out on the bed so she could dress herself, him putting ear drops in her ears, and him helping her back into bed. Once she was back in bed, she was tired. _This not seeing ordeal could get kind of old quickly._

She fluffed the pillows behind her and leaned back on them. "You don't have to stay with me. I don't know what I'll do, but you don't have to babysit me. I've taken up enough of your time."

"I'll stay," he didn't bother to expand or explain how he didn't mind or explain that he's not babysitting her. Nothing. She heard him start typing on a keyboard. _So he's going to work. Not babysit me. Hence not expanding. Well, hmmph._

She laid her head back on the pillows and hummed to herself. There was literally nothing else that she could do. "Do you need something?" he stopped typing to ask her.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"You're humming."

"That's what people do when they have fuck all left to do."

"Well, stop. It's distracting me."

"HA. You don't sugarcoat anything, do you?"

"No. And since it looks like you are going to keep talking, I'll so kindly stop working AGAIN. So tell me about yourself." She could hear him unlock his phone and type a couple sentences.

She wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, though. "What do you want to know?"

"Well I already know you don't have anyone. Tell me why."

"No beating around the bush for you. My parents died when I was young."

"What about now? You're a beautiful woman and smart too from what I gather. Why don't you have a husband or a boyfriend?" She could feel herself blush from his compliments.

"Lack of effort? And what did you gather about me?" she had a feeling this man could know anything about anyone. Money talks.

"All the important things." _Vague_.

"Well you have got to be rich, and you're funny sometimes, but I can't say anything to your looks. So why don't you have a wife, girlfriend?"

"I'm saving myself," he chuckled. She laughed along with him. She could hear that he muffled his laughter each time he laughed. She thought that was strange, but just ran with it.

She heard him rise from wherever he was and walk towards the bed. She heard him stop by the side of the bed. "I have a couple things to do. I will be back in a bit. You should rest anyway." Suddenly, she felt his warm lips gently press a kiss against her forehead and his fingers push a stray hair from her face. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with his scent, mint and crisp money. He started walking away, and from the doorway, he lectured, "And don't find any more trouble in the next couple hours, kitten. I've have enough of your shit for today." A slow chuckle came from the other side of the room right before she heard the door close.

She snuggled further into the pillows and let her mind wander. _I like the name Jason, but I wonder what he looks like._ As she searched her memory, she couldn't remember seeing any younger man in the bank with her. There were a couple middle-aged women, the older couple, the impatient business woman, the bank teller that she assumed was killed, and that was pretty much it. _I wonder how I missed him while I was people-watching._

 **A/N: So what do you think of their banter? Love it? Hate it? I think they're a funny duo, these two. I especially like the feistiness Amy can show in the face of his bluntness. I think she's perfect for him. 3 As usual, let me know what you think, and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Until next time, lovelies. Ta!**


	5. The Little Things

**A/N: So I am going to start doing this thing where I post the song that I listened to most while writing each chapter. I listen to music while I type, and I sometimes feel like it might influence what I'm writing, so I wanted to share that with you guys.**

 **Song: Wherever I Go by OneRepublic**

As Amy's mind wandered, she blew off the fact that she couldn't remember who he was in the bank, but instead decided to imagine how he looked. She pictured the typical tall, dark, and handsome. Jason sounds like a clean-cut name, maybe. He was probably brunette with hair kept perfectly in place and dark brown eyes. He might have darkly tanned olive skin. From that deep and rough voice, she knew he was more on the ruggedly handsome side of perfection.

She then pictured how he would dress. She assumed he was a business man from his money. He had to be in real estate or the stock market, definitely. His blunt attitude probably meant something more like stock market. She couldn't picture him trying to sell something he didn't like. She pictured broad shoulders filling out custom tailored black suits.

His dark sense of humor is what tripped her up on his look though. At first, she thought he was insulting her or demeaning her. She then figured out it was him being funny, and he even told her he was trying to be funny. _Maybe T-shirts with goofy saying on them on the weekend?_ No, she still pictured clean cut, no goofy sayings. Expensive black business suits, it is.

As hard as she tried to avoid thinking about what was going on, it kept invading her mind. She was temporarily blind, at the mercy of some strange man, and she saw people being killed by Joker's henchmen. He probably killed people there, too.

Which brought her to her next thought. _How did I get here, and what doctor saw me while I was here?_ She needed to remember to question Jason when he came back.

After about an hour of wondering and questioning and imagining, the blackness was threatening to consume her. She really didn't like this whole not being able to see anything, being completely helpless. The boredom was going to make her go crazy, which she wanted to avoid. But in the blackness, she saw the bloody body of the dead woman from the bank. She didn't know how she was going to erase that from her mind. It was just so horrifying and unfair. She tried to mind her own business and that got her nowhere. She got stuck in shitty situations and saw people die and ended up blind.

To make a shitty situation even worse, she was going to have to call work on Monday to let them know she was temporarily blind, and she was going to have to cancel classes for a couple days or weeks. She only had three days of vacation left, so they would be completely gone at the end of this. Her paychecks were going to be bad, like really, really bad.

The worst part about the whole ordeal was that she was never able to deposit the money for her rent, so she would have to pay the damn late fee anyway.

She really was down on her luck. She was tired of being down on her luck. It wasn't fair. There was never a time in her life when she was just content to be. It was always something else, and now it was temporary blindness. As her thoughts took a black trip into despair, and she was reminded of the loneliness, she couldn't help it. She started crying again. It was hard to deal with this, and she kept switching between sobbing and whimpering until she couldn't stay awake anymore.

At some point in the night, she felt the bed dip and realized that this must be Jason's bedroom. She whispered, "Thank you for everything, Jason. I'd be lost right now if you weren't here for me."

He laid another gentle kiss to her forehead and in his deep, rumbling voice, said, "Sweet dreams, kitten." She pictured the tall, dark, and handsome Jason looking at her with a smile, and she rolled over and snuggled further into the luxurious covers.

The next morning, Jason carried her to the bathroom again, and she found that he changed from a pump bottle of soap to a bar of soap in a soap dish. _It's the little things in life._ She silently cheered to herself that she didn't break anything this time. When she knocked on the door, he came in, and she felt his hand behind her knee again. She asked, "Can you please just help me feel around so I can get to the bathroom by myself, and I don't have to bother you?" As much as she would like that he kept picking her up and carrying her, she didn't know how long this was going to last, and she couldn't keep relying on him. She felt like enough of a burden.

"If you insist," she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I do insist. I'm such a burden already." She needed him to know that she appreciated everything he was doing for her. He put his hand on her elbow, and she started feeling around the wall next to the bathroom. "Jason, I know you didn't have to do this, and I really am grateful that you took me in during this."

He told her, "I don't mind, Amelia. If I did, you wouldn't be here." _Well, that's one way to put it._ It only took a couple tries, and she was able to find the bathroom for herself. She felt like she just had a small win. _You have to take them where you can get them._

Next, he took her down to what she assumed was a dining room or eat in kitchen. He set her up at a table, and said, "Let's do something easy. Fruit?"

She nodded her approval, and she heard him start taking things out of the refrigerator. "So I have a question. I don't remember seeing someone that would look like you in the bank, I mean unless you were in the back, but why did I come to your house? Why didn't you take me to the hospital? Or why didn't an ambulance come to the bank?"

"And she starts in with the questions. Isn't is too early for this?" He sounded as exasperated as she felt yesterday. He was almost whining.

"Well, I'm curious what happened. I don't remember any of it. Help me figure these things out." She added just for good measure, "Please."

There was a pregnant pause, and then he told her, "I was in the back of the bank. After that despicable Joker left, I went to you, and you were passed out. I didn't think; I just took you back here and had a doctor friend of mine meet me here."

 _So that explains the doctor._ "I really can't believe that all happened. That poor woman that they shot and killed. Oh, it was horrible. I don't think I'll ever get her dead, lifeless face out of my head."

"That's unfortunate." She could hear him walk over to the table and set down a couple bowls. He walked away again and came back with what sounded like glasses. He shoved a bowl her way and said, "Bon appetite."

She giggled. "Uhm, hmmm." She then started feeling around on the table for the bowl he shoved at her. She felt his large hand grab hers and slide it towards the bowl. As soon as she felt the cold glass of the bowl, she said, "Thank you," but he didn't let go. He only rubbed his fingers over the back of her hand. Once he did remove his hand from hers, she lifted her hand to reach in for the fruit. She didn't realize how hard fruit would be to pick up, but she felt around to pick up a piece of what smelled like cantaloupe. It was slippery and juicy. Every time she had a handle on a piece, it would slip between her fingers. She wasn't grabbing the pieces of fruit right. A long, slow sigh escaped her. She was getting frustrated. _I'm over this._

She heard him take a deep breath, and he muttered, "Open your mouth for me, Amelia." She did as he told her, and then felt the cantaloupe slowly touch her tongue. She bit into the piece of fruit and felt the juice slide down her chin. She stuck out her tongue to lick her lips, and then she wiped away the juice with the back of her hand. As she chewed, she could hear the breathing across from her getting deeper. _He's as affected by me as I am by him. Intoxicating._

They continued on this way through a couple pieces of fruit, until she accidentally nipped the tip of his finger, and she heard a deep growl come from him. He then outlined her bottom lip with his finger and said, "Eating has never been more fun, Amelia."

 **A/N: Sorry, but I had to end it there. But I really like how they are together. They're so fun. I hoped you liked this one. But as usual, let me know if you liked this part. I'm having a really good time writing this story, and I hope it shows.**

 **Until next time, lovelies. Ta!**


	6. Sightlessly Attracted

**Song: Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez**

After eating breakfast, which was as pleasurable of a breakfast as she can imagine, he led her back upstairs to lay back down. Apparently, she still needed her rest, so she wasn't allowed to do anything else, but rest. So once she was back in bed, she asked, "You're off on Sunday, right?" He told her that he was off whenever he wanted to be off, and she felt her mood lighten even more. "So what do you usually do on your days off? Don't let me keep you from your usual routine."

He didn't answer her question, but instead asked, "What do you do on your days off? We can compromise on something."

"Aside from preparing lessons or grading papers, I usually read or watch something on TV, and I have a garden at home that I tend to. All of the above are out of the question. I guess I can sleep and just hope that I can see when I wake back up." As she said this, she snuggled more into the covers.

"What do you grow?" he asked her.

"Well I like to grow my own vegetables, but I do have roses that I keep up. I started off as a biology major because of my love for growing things, but chemistry caught my eye when I finally started taking classes. I still keep gardening, but just because I love to."

"So chemistry, then. What made you change?" She could hear him texting away on his phone while he was asking her the question.

"How much sense it makes. There's so much we can't see, but it helps me see how the big things fit together. It's just fascinating to me that everything is so ordered and outlined. I never had order. All chemistry is is order, or well approaching chaos," she chuckled, "But you know what I mean."

"You're fascinating."

She could feel herself blush and didn't know what else to say but, "Thank you. And how about you? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm in personal finance." She knew she was right about him. She knew he had to be in finance.

"What made that stick out to you?"

"The money." _Well, he sure does have short answers._

"Makes sense." Just then, she heard a knock on the door, and she heard him get up and open said door. She heard some mumbling, and then the door closed. He came over and sat on the bed next to her.

"So I have a surprise, but we'll have to get you all settled." She could definitely wrap herself up in that low, rumbling voice.

"I like surprises."

He chuckled at that, and he stopped before she could hear him laugh. She wondered why he kept stemming his laughter. She sat up a bit and looked towards the direction his voice was coming from. "Well that's good. I may have more for you in the future. What kind of books do you read?"

She didn't understand how the two connected. Surprises and books didn't really mesh right now with her condition. "Uhm, romance and/or mystery. Why?"

"Well then we're just going to have to get you a couple new books to pass the time, won't we?" He sounded proud of himself, but she was offended. Does he realize I can't read right now?

"Ha ha." She fake laughed, but she continued, "I'm going to forget that you suggest I pass my time by reading, and we can go back to talking."

"I'm not an idiot, Amelia. I have an iPad for you so you can listen to audiobooks. You can take this time to catch up on whatever books you haven't had time to read."

She sat up straight. He's giving me something to do. He's... thoughtful on top of all the other qualities she found delicious. _I could totally get used to this._ She smiled a big smile and turned her face in his direction. "Really?"

She could hear him perk up, and just as excited as her, he exclaimed, "We'll just have to work together to find you something you feel like listening to." He let out a small laugh and continued, "Since I'll be around for probably some of the listening, let's stick to mystery."

"Deal! Do you know how terrible last night was when I had nothing to do? I cried myself to sleep. This blackness is just really getting to me. Thank you, thank you! I like Anna Smith's mysteries."

She heard him clear his throat and then quickly typing in the author's name, and then he said, "How about Death Falls?"

"Oh, I haven't had time to get around to that one yet. That's perfect!"

"It's the little things with you, Amelia. Isn't it? You act like I just gave you a pony for your birthday."

"Last night was bad, Jason. Like really bad. Nothing but thoughts and that dead woman's image."

"Just so you know, there's been someone posted outside your door just in case you, uh, needed something. Next time that happens, you can just get them to get in touch with me. Let's start this bad boy."

She laid back on the plush pillows with a huge smile as she heard the voice start reading to her again. _I could definitely get used to this man_. She laid like that for a while, lost in the reading of the book. At some point, she felt the dip in the bed disappear and some typing start on a computer somewhere across the room. Probably after about two hours into the book, she felt the dip in the bed again. "Can you pause it so I can pee?"

After using the bathroom, she came back to the bed and went to hop back in but when her hand reached for the bed, she was met with a hard fabric-covered chest. She squeaked and heard his heavy intake of breath. "Sorry." That fabric must have been the cost of her rent for a month—or maybe even, two. _God, the money this man has._ She could feel the jealousy rising, but then realized that he was using his money to help her through this ordeal. _No need to be jealous. Just go with it._

"It's quite alright, kitten. Here," with that, he took her elbow in his strong grip and guided her back on the bed.

She laid down, and he started the book again. After another 20 minutes or so, she yelled, "Pause!"

He shot up and yelled, "What happened?" He took her shoulders and turned her to face him. She felt him jam open her eyelids with his fingers. She couldn't help it. She released a fit of laughter. "Why are you laughing?" he growled at her.

"I'm fine. I swear. Stop poking me in the eye. What have you been doing?"

"Answering emails on my phone. I put it on silent so I wouldn't disturb you."

"Have you been listening?" she asked. She really wanted to talk to him about the story. _This was just too good to not say something._

"Yes, on and off."

"Who do you think it was?! I think it was Jane. She totally killed the judge, and that bitch is lying."

"It was Felix, Amelia. You could tell from the first two minutes."

"What? How?"

"He said he was at the ball. He wasn't at the ball. There's no way when he saw Caroline two hours before that."

"You're wrong. It's Jane."

"Well let's find out, little miss I-fucking-know-everything." She heard him set his phone down on the end table next to him, and he started the book again.

A little while later, she smelled a delicious scent wafting around her nose. She perked up. _I must have fallen asleep._ "Who's there?"

She heard his answered, "It's me, kitten. No one else will be coming into this room with you, unless you ask for someone while I'm not here."

"How much did I miss of the book?"

"Nothing. I paused it when you started dozing off. I have lunch. We figured broth would be easy for you."

"I still think it was Jane," she said while sitting up. He took her hand and placed a cup of warm broth in her hand. She slowly took a tentative sip.

"It's not, but it's adorable that you think so, kitten."

"Why do you call me that? Is that supposed to be teasing?"

"Of course not. It's because of how sweet and innocent you are." She felt the bed dip at her side, and then she felt him pinch her cheek. "And just how gosh-darned adorable you are."

She could definitely hear the teasing in his voice now. "Now you're teasing," but she couldn't help her giggle. Even with his teasing, she just rolled herself up in that deep, raspy voice. The inflections made his speech pattern interesting and sexy as hell. With not being able to see, she could tell she was picking up little details in voice so much more, and she liked it. That rasp didn't deserve to be missed.

"I have to leave for a bit, but continue with the book." He gently tapped her hand not holding the mug. She lifted it, and he took it in his big hand. "Here, press this side button to start the book. I changed the buttons for you to better stop and start it." She was only slightly paying attention to what he was saying. She was focused on her hand in his much larger one. She felt tingles all the way through her arm. _Yea, I'm definitely attracted to this guy. Sightlessly attracted._

In a breathy whisper, she asked, "But I don't want you to get behind."

"You can update me when I get back, kitten."

After laying a mouthwateringly warm kiss to the back of her hand, he let it go and walked out of the room. _I really hope I'm attracted to him when my vision comes back. I know he has to be at least slightly attracted to me from his deep breaths when we touch._

 **A/N: Will she be attracted when she finally sees him for the first time? Let me know what you think of this part. I know you probably think this is more of a filler chapter, but I think it was a really important one. More important that some of the other action-filled chapters.**

 **A/N 2: And so I'm still writing this and not posting, and I write the A/Ns as I'm writing the chapters so they are fresh in my head, but well, this story was supposed to be a novella at best. Short story really. I'll write more in future author's notes to let you know where the story was supposed to end, but really, these two just keep going on and on with their story, and well, who am I to tell them it's the end? So I'm thinking at this point, it's going to be longer than I originally though. Mr. J and Amy told me to, and I'm just listening to them.**

 **A/N 3: I really hope you are all liking this. Let me know in the comments if you do or don't. But I'm really having a really good time writing this story. I hope you can tell. I know I said that in another author's note, but I don't remember if it was before or after this part. (Sidenote: I'm an ADD writer, I jump around from beginning to end to middle to end to beginning, lol, so if that shows, I'm really sorry. But I'm sure it shows in the author's notes more than anything."**

 **Until next time, lovelies. Ta!**


	7. Unpredictable

**Song: Body Say by Demi Lovato**

As Amy lay there in bed as she woke up, she thought back on the couple days that passed. Jason was as attentive as he could be, but there were times when he had to leave. There was about two hours left in the audiobook, so he promised they would finish it tonight to find out who the killer was. He was so sure he was right, but she didn't think so. She could almost laugh at how sure of himself he was. He swore he never read the book, he just knew how 'things' worked. "It's all predictable to me anymore, Amelia," he told her. She didn't understand that, but she let it slide. Confidence was one thing, but boredom with how the answer was so obvious was another thing entirely. She was having a good time with him with the book, though. She laughed with him and updated him on what was going on. He was actually extremely attentive when he was around and seemed to take joy in her enjoyment of the book and discussions. It was the best case scenario that she could imagine for her situation.

The worst part of the situation, though, was that she hadn't showered in days. He said she couldn't get the gash on her head wet, but he said she could shower now since the butterfly stitches could come off. She washed here and there, but a full body shower was exactly what she needed. She just knew her hair was a gross mess, too. She felt her way to the door and knocked on it, knowing there would be someone in the hallway. She heard a dark, mean sounding voice ask, "Yes, miss?"

"I'm going to shower, could you leave me a couple towels outside of the bathroom door?" She didn't know where the linen closet was and wasn't about to try to find it. She would end up killing herself. She could see the headlines now. _Blinded woman dies searching for a linen closet. Instead of a closet, she found an open window._ She so wasn't going to search.

He just grunted and said, "Yea."

She cheerily, trying to get him to not sound so horribly depressed, replied, "Thank you, kind sir."

Instead of any kind of reply she was looking for, he miserably grunted again. _So much for that._

She felt her way to the bathroom, and after allowing the water to get warm, she stripped her clothes and stepped into the steaming water. She reveled in the water that immediately slid down her legs. _This is what bliss feels like._ As she stepped further under the water and wet her hair, she thought about the past couple days. For being temporarily blind, she was doing exceptionally well under Jason's kind attention. When she first found out about her vision, she was devastated, not to mention she made an ass out of herself by crying like a wailing child to Jason. That poor man had no idea how to deal with her and her outbursts. She imagined that he didn't deal well with things like this, but he was doing as well as anyone could do.

She just thanked her lucky stars that something in him made him take her here instead of to a hospital. If she went right to a hospital, as soon as she was better, they would have sent her home, vision or no vision. She cringed to think of how she would fare on her own. Here, she had someone bringing her food all the time, he gave her the iPad to listen to audiobooks, and she was never really lonely because he was around for her to be enough company. She wasn't a very high maintenance woman. She was used to doing things on her own, but this experience made her question that. _How much easier would things be if I had help in life?_ She knew she was making do—well, kind of, but help would be nice. She never once asked a single person for help in her life. She knew she had to make it on her own, but Jason never even gave her an option. He just did—so technically, she still never asked for help.

Which brought her to her next thought—why did he never even give her an option? Why did he unfailingly help her through this? He was a kind man—in his own way, but this was a whole lot to do for someone. She knew she wasn't that naïve of a person, and she knew that there had to be some kind of attraction there for him to waste his time. The way he held onto her hand at times or kissed her on the forehead, it almost felt like they were long-time lovers. He made things that could sometimes be awkward feel like home. Like they were made for one another. He just did those things and didn't question if it was ok with her. He was completely confident in his actions. She found that sexy.

His dark humor was her favorite. Once she figured out that he wasn't insulting her, and he was just being funny in his own way, she began to enjoy his humor. Amy wasn't usually the type to have laughing fits, but there were a couple times with Jason so far that she didn't stop laughing until she felt sick. His comments just made her day with how outside-the-box they were and how blunt they could be.

After feeling around for a bottle of shampoo and washing her hair, she lathered up a loofah that he left for her and began to wash away all the filth of the past couple days. She was starting to feel like a new person with this shower. It was unbelievable what a shower could do.

When she turned off the water, she went to step out of the shower and too late she realized that she never put a towel down on the floor in front of the shower and there was no rug. Her foot never found stable footing, and she began to slip. She could feel it happening in slow motion, and all she could think was, _Really, Amy? This is going to be a bad one, klutz!_ Her foot completely slid out from under her body, and she went to grab onto the glass door of the shower stall but couldn't get a good grip with her wet hands. The only thing she could do was wait for impact in _3... 2... 1!_

She fell back on her ass, but before she could stop it, she also smashed her head on the shower door. She yelped, and it was a loud yelp. _Jesus, Amy. Enough of this shit. Isn't that the lecture Jason gave you?_

Before she could do much else other than grab the back of her head where it crashed into the shower door, she heard the bathroom door swing open and slam into the wall. There was silence for a couple drawn out seconds, and then she heard a very distinctive voice growl out, "What did I tell you, Amelia?"

 **A/N: So what does everyone think of this part? We're really starting to see how she is reacting to this mysterious man and what she thinks of his quirks and whatnot. She's not an idiot, but she is really liking this guy. Let me know what you think of seeing more into Amy's ponderings. Let me know what you think will happen next. As usual, the next part is already written, and I won't give away clues on what's coming up next—good or bad. Will she get mad that he stormed into the room? Will he get fed up with her klutziness? What do you think? As always, constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Post writing author's note: So I have the next couple chapters edited and fleshed out, so I will be posting everyday until at least Chapter 11-12. (And they really start to get good at that point). So just wanted to let you beautiful people know.**

 **Until next time, lovelies. Ta!**


	8. Lost

**Song: Hypnotic by Zella Day**

 **Warning: Somewhat smut - not completely, but I feel like I have to warn you.**

Not thinking about her nudity, she just held her head tighter and said, "I already know. I just reminded myself of the same thing." When she finally got her wits about her, she was reminded of her soaking wet nudity as she sat there on the floor when she felt her nipples pucker from the cold air. When she heard that deep, throaty growl again, she knew he was also very aware of her nudity, very aware of the cold air's effect on her body. She could imagine the picture she made. Her legs were splayed for all the world to see her secrets, and drops of water were slowly sliding down her body to the bathroom floor. Her hair was dripping water droplets down onto her breasts, and the cold air was puckering her nipples. Unfortunately, she thought to cover none of this, instead holding onto her head.

Once she realized this, she snapped her legs closed and went to cover her nipples, but the damage was done. She could hear the catch in his breath, and she could almost feel the sizzle throughout the entire room. The heat in her core did nothing to help, and she only got wetter the longer she listened to his hissing breath. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She was lost, and she was worried that if she tried to stand back up, she would slip again.

Instead of doing the logical thing and asking for a hand up, she slowly tried to get her feet under her to rise. This snapped him out of whatever trance he was in, and he rushed to her side to put his sturdy hands around her waist. In helping her stand up, the back of his hand brushed against the side of her breast, and she inhaled sharply and tried to catch the moan that slid from her lips. She knew he noticed it, too, from the low rumble she heard. It was like that growl pressed some button in her body that made her wetter every time he did it.

 _It's been too long since I've had sex, if just a side boob touch or a rumbling growl can get to me like this._ Although she acknowledged it, she didn't pay much heed. Once she was on solid footing, she could smell that crisp, clean cologne and his minty breath. She inhaled the scent of him, and it was intoxicating. It made her dizzy, and she placed her hand on his chest to steady herself.

He must have taken it as she was dizzy from the fall, because he immediately put his hand on her hip to help her walk out of the bathroom. This just made it worse. His big hand was holding her hip, and he smelled so good. He was taking care of her when she needed someone most, and she really liked who he was and how they laughed together. She just stopped walking. He didn't say anything, but from her slightly parted lips and her breathy whisper, "Jason," he must have gotten the point that she was ok, and the dizziness was from something else entirely.

He growled once, and then he turned her and pulled her into this tall, lean frame with one hand on her lower back and the other at the nape of her neck. He didn't question. His usual confidence. _So sexy._ He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a heady kiss. His fingers shoved into her wet hair and pulled her closer to him. She pressed her hands to his hard chest and ran her fingers over the exceptionally soft fabric, feeling the hard planes beneath. There was something sexy and forbidden about him being fully clothed and her being completely naked. She felt the expensive material of his dress shirt and slacks against her naked wet skin, and it made her head spin. He turned her head to get her closer to him, but in doing so, he touched the spot on the back of her head where she hit it on the shower door, and she squeaked slightly.

He pulled his hand out of her hair and cleared his throat, keeping her close to him with his hand at her lower back. He leaned his forehead down to hers, and he whispered, "Sorry, kitten." There was a pause where it was only the two of them in the entire world, where the only thing she could hear was her heartbeat pounding in her ears and the only thing she could feel was the erratic thumping of his heart against her fingers. After clearing his throat one more time, he stated, "We need to get you dried off, and I'm thinking you'll need something for the pain." But instead of breaking apart and getting dried off, she remained glued to where she was standing. He remained right there with her. She didn't want to break this embrace. In this cushy little bubble that she was living currently, everything was perfect. Everything was right in her world. She had someone she could lean on and count on. She had the help she needed to get her through this. She felt like someone actually cared about her. She knew that there was attraction, and she didn't remember attraction ever feeling this good. _If only I wasn't blind. If only I could see his reactions instead of just hearing them. Oh, what I would do to see him._

He was the first to break the embrace, but she stood stock still where he left her. She felt bereft of his touch and his closeness, and she wanted more of it. She didn't know what it was about this man, but she wanted him like her next breath. She felt a large fluffy towel touch her back, and she took her corners to wrap herself in the warmth. "I think we need to talk," Amy told him, worried that he would get the wrong idea about her.

"Let's not kill this with ... _talking_." _So I guess talking about this is out of the question? But I want to make my side known._

"Well, I like you, and I really appreciate you being in my life, Jason."

"See... I knew you would kill it with talking. Just _stop_ , Amelia." He drew out the syllables of her name. _What the hell is that about? We just had like the most amazing kiss, and he's hissing out my name? Hmmph._

 **A/N: So it is what it is. Take his frustration for what you think it is. I'm not going to tell you where I think it's coming from, but I'm pretty sure you get it. So they just had their first kiss. What do you think? Let me know what you think about their budding relationship, how she feels about him right now, how damn klutzy she is, how just cute you think they are together—or not cute, either way is ok. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Until next time, lovelies. Ta!**


	9. Intimacy

**Song: Good for You by Selena Gomez**

A couple hours later, Amy laid in bed and was waiting around for Jason to come back to the room. She wanted to listen to the rest of the audiobook, but he promised he would listen to it with her tonight. She hoped that was the truth. She thought back on their toe-curling kiss. She was on cloud nine. She really liked this guy, and the way he could kiss would make any woman melt. She wondered why he would be single. It should have been impossible, with his hard body, his panty-melting kiss, his deep, rumbling voice, and the money should have helped. Maybe that was what was wrong—he couldn't find anyone not interested in the money. She heard of people having that problem before, but never thought much of it, since she was in the opposite situation.

That must be lonely—to have all this money and no one to share it with. She thought it may be lonelier to have absolutely no money and have no one to share the burden with, but who was she to say any differently. She'd never been rich.

She just wanted to know why he got so annoyed earlier. When she said she liked him and she appreciated him, she thought she was being kind by being honest. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open. "Am I late for our date?" she heard the playfulness in his voice. She shook her head, with a big smile on her face, to let him know she was happy he still came to her to finish the book.

She leaned over to grab the iPad off the end table where she left it. She was waiting to feel the bed dip, but it was a long couple seconds before she asked, "Ready?"

She heard a rustle in the chair away from the bed, and he replied, "Yup."

"Oh, you're sitting over there." She couldn't keep the disappointment from her voice. She was getting used to having his comforting warmth next to her. _I'm getting spoiled, and this totally won't last forever, Amy._

She pressed the button to start the audiobook, but he instead stated, "Not sure I won't fuck you if I lay next to you right now," in his usual bluntness. She couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. _So he isn't mad at me. That doesn't explain his annoyance earlier, but damn, I'm not sure I would stop him if he tried. Probably a bad idea right now._

All she could reply with was a little, "Ok," that was more a squeak than a reply.

After probably an hour of listening, she heard the rustling across the room. She paused the book and asked, "Do you really still think it is Felix? I mean, come on, all signs point to Jane."

She heard a groan come from him, and she could imagine that he was stretching out his tall, lean body. "It's Felix, Amelia." Finally, she felt the bed dip next to her. "Now don't go jumping me. You stay on your side, and I'll stay on my side. Let's call it a truce, because that chair couldn't be any less comfortable." She giggled like a schoolgirl at him. _Since when do I giggle like a fucking schoolgirl? Wow, Amy, get your shit together. It's called a crush._ He told her, "Start the book again. It's Felix."

After a couple minutes, she felt his solid hand take hers. He did nothing else but play with her fingers between his as they listened to the end of the book. It wasn't anything sexual. It wasn't him trying to make a move on her. It was purely to feel that there was someone there with her in the moment. It wasn't a friendly gesture, but more intimate in that, and she felt her heart start aching. He was as lost as her, and they were really going to be something great when she could get her vision back and start living. She felt it deep in her bones in that moment. She may be falling a teensy, tiny bit for him. She didn't know how to feel about that but decided to stop thinking so much into it.

When the book finally ended, she just laid there and if she could, she'd be staring at the ceiling. Instead, she was locked in the blackness that surrounded her. He didn't say anything; he just kept playing with her hand. _So he was right about it being Felix. Weird._ There was nothing that gave him away the entire book, and Jason knew immediately. He pieced together the entire story within minutes. He must be some kind of genius, unless he was lying, and he really did read the book before. "Are you sure you aren't lying about reading the book before?"

"No, why would I lie about reading a book, kitten?" He did that strange thing where he went to laugh again, but he caught himself. "I'm just that great," he mock scoffed.

"Well, you get a gold star, Mr. Jason. You are really good at this game."

"I'm good at a lot of games, Amelia."

He got up from the bed and muttered, "I'll be back later." With that, he walked out the door and closed it behind him. _He is acting like really, really strange. But how would I know? I've known him, what four days?_ She had a feeling this was acting strange for him, though.

 **A/N: So this part is a little shorter. But technically, this could be considered their first date. Happy about that, but just wait for the next one. It's going to be a love it or hate it chapter. I'm kind of excited to post it and the next couple ones. The story really starts to get going in the next couple ones. Yayyyy. So as usual, let me know what you think about this chapter. Let me know what you think about his creepy already knowing who the murderer was. Let me know what you think about her thinking he is acting strange. As always, constructive criticism is very welcome.**

 **Until next time, lovelies. Ta!**


	10. Life Raft

**Song: Safe and Sound by Tay Tay!**

Two days later, Amy was sitting up in the chair listening to a new audiobook, when she heard the door open. It was later in the day, although she had no idea how to tell the passing of time other than when Jason was around and when he wasn't.

He didn't say anything as he walked around the room. He was making rustling noises, like he was undressing. He disappeared into the bathroom after she assumed he was completely undressed. _This is strange for him. He usually has some quippy, dark, playful joke or teasing comment when he walks back in the room._ She didn't know what she thought of him not saying anything but decided to pause the audiobook and wait for him to finish what sounded like a shower.

She heard the door open up again after a couple minutes and felt steam coming from the bathroom. "Hi!" she said, not knowing what else to say. She made sure to add a big smile to her face to show her cheery mood.

"Just don't, Amelia." _Man, he is in a black mood._

"What's wrong?" she asked him. She didn't take the hint. He'd helped her so much that she wanted to be there for him. It was only the right thing to do.

"Amelia. Shut up," he gritted out. He said nothing else. She didn't like it. He was angry about something, but he didn't have to be mean to her.

Instead of listening to him, she pushed, "Jason, talk to me."

"Obviously, I don't want to ... _talk_ ," he snapped at her.

"Doesn't mean you have to be an asshole to me. I did nothing wrong."

Before she could say anything else, she felt a hand around her neck and could feel his breath inches away from her face. "You didn't listen to me. I told you to shut up. Did you listen? You didn't listen." There was only slight pressure on her neck from his hand, but she wasn't ok with this at all.

"Excuse me, Jason." She grabbed his hand and pushed it away from her, and she stood up in front of him. She just knew he could see the anger rolling from her in waves. "Well I was trying to be here for you! And apparently that's not ok, but you listen to me here! You ever put a hand on me again, and blind or not, I will take your ass down. I'm not afraid of you. You can't intimidate me. You hear me?"

Instead of hearing a sorry like she was expecting, he instead picked her up with strong hands at her waist and threw her onto the bed. "I need my chair. Don't yell at me again, Amelia. I go really easy on you with your attitude, but keep it up, and I won't."

"Fuck you, Jason. What are you going to do about it? Beat me?" she pushed herself to the edge of the bed and stood next to it. She may be naïve sometimes. She may be a quiet loner. She may keep to herself, but she won't ever let someone walk all over her-just as he said he wasn't a doormat when she first met him. She was trying to help, and that's fine he didn't want her help, but to put his hands on her and to talk to her the way he was? _Not acceptable at all._

He growled, and instead of it sending heat to her core, it just furthered her anger. She didn't care if she was blind, it was on if he started on her. She could hear his footsteps getting closer. She raised her chin, waiting for whatever was going to happen. She could hear his heavy breathing, and she could almost hear him thinking of his next move. She swore that if he hurt her, she was going to lose it on him. Not expecting it at all, she jumped when he yelled out in anger right in her face. He then stomped away and sat in the chair.

She sat down on the side of the bed, and she was shaking. She didn't know what he was going to do. This arguing while being blind is a really tough thing to deal with. She couldn't see his face or his next move, she could only wait for it. She didn't think he would hit her, but she also didn't think he would put his hand on her throat in some type of submission play. She knew he was alpha male, but that's just not ok. She had backbone, and there was no way she was going to be scared of someone she came to care about. _Bullies with guns? You get down on the floor. Guy you're starting to fall for? You put your chin up and hope you come out on the other end still caring for him._

She heard him lightly say, "You don't even know what you're doing."

"I do, Jason."

"No, you don't. Don't say the opposite again. You don't know what you're doing."

"Are you ok?"

"You're really asking me that?"

"Well, yea, you were angry when you walked in, and I'm sure this didn't help."

"No, I mean, you're not angry with me? Shouldn't you be screaming crying and throwing shit at me right now?"

"Why would I? There's no point, but, Jason, what's wrong?"

"Fuck, Amelia. You really don't give up."

"Stop diverting."

"It was a deal gone wrong. I lost a lot of money. I wasn't this calm earlier."

"You call that calm?"

"Yea. Very calm. You have backbone, Amelia."

"Well, I just want to be here for you, Jason. You've been here for me this whole time." She laid down and said, "Come here." He wordlessly walked over to the bed, and she felt him get under the covers with her. She put her arms out, and he laid his head on her chest. She played with his still wet hair, and he put his arms around her midsection and hugged her to him. She could feel that he had jogging pants on and no shirt.

He was holding on as if she were a life raft in the middle of the ocean. She didn't know how to feel about how he dealt with his anger, but he honestly just didn't know how to deal with it. He complimented her for how she stuck up for herself to him, but he really didn't do anything wrong to her. He yelled. People yell. She could totally deal with him, she thought to herself, as she ran her fingers through his hair until she could hear him lightly snoring.

 **A/N: I hope you can't tell that I really didn't like writing this chapter. I don't want to push it. I don't like the stories where they push the abuse. It's not cool, it's not ok. If you're looking for abuse, you won't find it here. Trickery? We have lots of that here, but no abuse. In part 14, there will be more explanation for you lovely people. As usual, let me know what you think of this part, of the direction this story is taking. How do you like the overall characters? As always, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Until next time, lovelies. Ta!**


	11. Exquisite

**Song: Make Me by Britney Spears**

"Guess what I have for you?" she heard Jason ask in a sing-song voice. He was in such a better mood this morning. Last night was a rough one for them, but he held her as tightly as possible throughout the night and woke up cheery. Almost too cheery, especially for what happened last night, but she enjoyed it.

She felt the dip in the bed and heard him set something on the nightstand. She sat up a little straighter. "I thought you were going to get something for us to eat, Jason," she told him, not quite irritated yet. Her stomach rumbled, reminding them of his original task and furthering her reason for sending him on this task.

"Oh, I did, kitten." He waved something under her nose, and she finally understood.

"Cantaloupe," she stated. She had fond memories of their cantaloupe together and knew just where his thoughts were.

"Our favorite!" he exclaimed. She couldn't hold back the laughter she was trying her hardest to contain. He was just plain goofy sometimes. She didn't know if it was that sense of humor or just plain joy, but she'd take it. _I think I may totally be falling for this guy._ He whispered to her, "Open up for me, Amelia."

 _I may be falling hard, if just him whispering to me makes me so unbelievably wet._ She let her jaw slowly fall open, and she felt the cool wetness of the fruit slide along her lips. He teased her bottom lip with the fruit, and she knew he had her there. She stuck her tongue out to slowly lick the juice from the fruit, and she heard his quiet, deep, drawn out groan. This had to be his plan. She didn't know what his exact intentions were, but she got the idea. He slid the piece in between her teeth, and she bit down slowly. She chewed and swallowed a deep swallow.

She felt him move on the bed, and instead of another piece of fruit, she felt warm lips gently touch hers. He most definitely had her. If he wanted to strip her down and make love to her this moment, she wouldn't stop him. The way he held onto her last night was more intimate an experience than she ever had before. She felt closer to him than anyone throughout her entire life, and she realized that may be the reason for his cheeriness this morning. _What if he felt the same way?_

She put her hand to his chest and felt the hard muscles flex beneath a shirt warmed from his skin. His lips moved over hers expertly, and he moved his hand to the nape of her neck. He held her there with enough pressure to make her move where he wanted her. She knew he had a dominant streak, especially after last night, but the knowledge served to send more heat to her core. He used his other hand to pull her closer to him. He slid his tongue along the seam of her lips, and she opened to him. He kept pulling her closer, until she had no choice but to get onto her knees and move over his lap. Straddling him, he moved his hand farther down her back, until he dug his nails into the flesh of her ass.

The hand at her nape moved until he was completely wrapped around her, with him holding onto her opposite shoulder. She moved both of her hands until they wrapped around his back. They couldn't possibly twine their limbs further. _And I thought we were completely wrapped up in each other last night. That was nothing._ He pulled away from her lips and moved his own to her ear lobe. She let her head fall back. She spread her legs further, allowing her to sit fully on his lap. She felt his hard erection between her legs, and she hoped the breathy moan that escaped her told him everything he needed to know.

He then licked down the length of her neck, until he reached her collar bone. She felt him use his teeth to nibble at the raised skin. His teeth felt less sharp than she would have thought but didn't think further into it. She was lost in sensation. She never felt closer to anyone in her life, and she was hoping he wouldn't stop like the last time. She wanted him like she was lost in the desert and he was a drop of water. Her feelings for him were now undeniable to her. She was going to make this work after she was better. She would do whatever it took to make it work. She wanted this.

She moved her hands to the bottom hem of his shirt and lifted it. Those muscles couldn't be left under wraps. She wanted to feel each of them move as he was teasing her. He obliged her and took his lips away from her neck and lifted his arms. She threw his shirt, and he purred, "Your turn, kitten. I need to see you." She said nothing but smiled and lifted her arms for him. "That's my girl."

He ripped the shirt over her head and unbuckled her bra. He threw them and then did absolutely nothing. Being blind didn't allow her to see his reactions. It was unnerving, and her anxiety shot through the roof. She went to cover herself but immediately felt him catch her hands. "You're exquisite," he rumbled. She could picture those dark brown eyes staring at her with appreciation. She could picture those thick dark eyelashes framed by olive skin falling shut in arousal. _My Jason must be the exquisite one._ She just knew he was.

 **A/N: So sorry to stop it there! The next one will make it worth it, though. I promise! Let me know what you think about this chapter. I'm really loving their relationship! I hope you are, too! Huge things in the next couple chapters. No more of this slow build up thing. We are past that point now. So tell me what you think is coming up next in their relationship and the story. Let me know what you think of their relationship and who my version of the Joker is up until this point. As always, constructive criticism is very welcome.**

 **Until next time, lovelies. Ta!**


	12. Falling

**Song: Don't Let Me Down by Chainsmokers**

He grabbed her hips and pulled her up. He threw her down on the pillows. She felt him grab the hem of her yoga pants and pull them and her panties down her legs. She heard shuffling at the end of the bed, and then she felt the bottom of the bed dip. She felt him start stalking up her body, and she knew then he was the predator and her his prey. She felt a tendril of excitement slither through her stomach. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head. He growled, "Do you want this?"

"Yes." She couldn't say anything else. There was nothing else to say.

"Tell me, kitten. Tell me now." He wanted to hear her say it. She was lost in him when she felt him lick the plane of skin between her breasts. She was a goner.

"I want you, Jason." He groaned even louder. He wanted her as much as she wanted him.

She felt him run the tip along her slick slit. It was all too much for her to take. She was dying in anticipation of him. She had a brief thought of protection, but it evaded her when he took her nipple between those dull teeth. He bit down with just enough pressure to cause a twinge of pain. It thrilled her. When a breathy moan escaped, he stopped his assault on her nipple and shoved deep and hard inside her. Amy's breath caught in her throat. It was too much sensation at once. He started thrusting in and out of her body, and he let go of her hands to rest his elbows on either side of her shoulders. She moved her hands to his back, and she could only hold on for the ride. She dug her nails into the straining muscles of his back, and it caused him to ram in and out of her quicker, harder, almost erratically.

He told her, "Wrap your legs, Amelia." She did as she was told and was rewarded with the deeper motions he was able to get. He nuzzled his cheek in the space between her neck and shoulder. She felt him suck the delicate skin of her neck between his lips and his teeth bit down on her—hard. She felt the dominance she knew she would get from him, and she blossomed under his attentions.

"Oh, God. Don't stop. I'm so close." He stopped and chuckled. He was deep inside her, but he stopped pumping in and out of her. "No!" He bit down harder on her neck. She tightened her legs' grip on his hips, but it didn't do anything. "Jason!" she whined. "Please! Please, please, keep going! I'm right there!"

"You'll come when I tell you to, kitten," he explained. She was thrashing under him, but he held her down with his body. She wasn't moving unless he wanted her to. She whined, and even though she knew she wouldn't be able to, she tried moving her hips under him. When she finally stopped and moved her face to where she knew his was, he grabbed her chin between his fingers and pulled her towards his mouth to kiss her. This time, there was nothing gentle about his kiss. It was an all-consuming melding of lips and teeth and tongue. It was everything she ever wanted from someone.

When he suddenly started moving inside her again, she gasped. He relentlessly slid in and out of her. He was impossibly hard and deep. She knew without a doubt sex was never like this. This was more. He was possessing her, teasing her, making love to her in only a way he knew how. He leaned his head down and whispered in her ear, "Come now, Amelia."

It was too much for her to take, and she did exactly as she was told. She splintered into a million pieces. It started in her lower belly and shot out to all parts of her body. She felt him tense above her and knew he was right there with her. Her moans mixed with his shout as she felt his warm cum flood into her body. It caused a second orgasm to roll through her body, and when she finally came down from her ecstasy, she was blissfully sated.

He rolled off of her and pulled her to lay on top of him. She told him, "I really like you, Jason," and she meant it. _I am so falling._ Before she drifted off into an exhausted sleep, she heard him grunt. She could only smile. She knew he wasn't going to spout words of love. It wasn't his style.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Amy started shivering so she rolled over onto her side and pulled the covers up her body. She felt Jason wrap himself around her back and nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck.

Hours later, from behind her, she felt him lift her leg over his hip, and then move his hand over her body to roll her nipple between his fingers. She heard him murmur, "You awake?" Amy nodded and pushed her hips into his hard erection. Amazingly gently, he pushed himself into her and began to rock his hips back and forth. The way he delicately handled her especially after a couple hours ago made her heart ache. She just wanted to melt into him and never come back. He then pushed the hair off her neck and kissed the skin behind her ear. He held onto her hip and slid in and out of her. She reached her hand out on the bed and gripped the sheets hard between her fingers and pushed further back into him. He melded himself to her back. When she finally felt the heat buildup in her core, she expected him to stop when she started to tense up. He told her, "Let it go, princess," and she exploded around him. He was soon to follow. Remaining wrapped around her, minutes later, she heard his breathing slow down. She was content. She couldn't understand how this came to be, but she wasn't going to question it. She was his, and there was no explanation needed.

 **A/N: So this is the second part of the previous chapter. Let me know what you think, as usual. I was really happy with this chapter. I just love these two together. Some big stuff coming up in the next chapters. Like HUGE bombs being dropped.**

 **Until next time, lovies! Ta!**


	13. Perfect Illusion

**Song: Perfect Illusion by Laday Gaga**

Amy slowly came conscious, but she wanted to just go back to sleep. They were up all night last night exploring each other and how far they could push one another. Sex was never like that. She could feel a delicious ache in her lady parts, almost bordering on pain. He was oh so rough with her, but then he was amazingly gentle with her. She went to stretch and felt his strong arm over her waist and his heavy thigh over her hip. She could feel his breath tickling the back of her neck. He was holding her so tight, she thought he would never let go.

She opened her eyes, and the most amazing thing happened. She could see light. There was color. The room was a somewhat blurry, but that was ok. She would take what she could get. She could see the deep violet of the satin sheets she laid on, and she could see that there was a window on the other side of the room that was letting in the morning light. She let her eyes adjust further and saw that there were creamy colored plush drapes filtering what little light they could. She then looked down at the arm covering her middle. It was deathly pale, with tattoos covering the whole arm. A strong male hand covered her stomach, but she knew something was wrong with the sight that met her. It wasn't the hand she pictured. It was almost the opposite of what she pictured.

She then made out the smile tattooed on the back of that hand covering her mid-section. She froze. It was a smile tattoo that she saw multiple times on the news. Her heart plummeted into her now-churning stomach. _He's an impersonator. Please be an impersonator._ She knew that no one could impersonate that deathly pale skin, though. She knew it without a doubt and still wanted to deny it.

She slowly dared to roll over and saw a hint of green at the top of his head. She knew it right then, she was living a nightmare. She pulled herself out from under his arm and jumped out of the bed, shrieking. This caused his eyes to shoot open. He shot up and yelled, "What's wrong? What happened?" as if he was concerned. _He isn't concerned. He doesn't know the meaning of the word._ He looked up and saw that she was staring him straight in the eye.

She saw a quick look pass over his face. Regret. Anger. Sadness. Loss. She blew it off as annoyance or frustration for waking him up, anything but a real feeling towards the situation. _He doesn't know how to feel regret or sadness._

He slowly lounged back on the pillows again, and a smile crept across his tattooed and pale visage. She could see pure enjoyment stealing into his eyes with them plastered to hers. He put his hands behind his head and slowly drew out the words, "Morning, kitten."

She slammed her eyes shut against his naked, beautiful form splayed on the pillows, against his delight with the situation. She welcomed the dark—the comforting, blissfully ignorant blackness of not being able to see him. Just yesterday, she was cursing the darkness that was her sight. Now? Now she wanted it back with a desperation that bordered on insanity.

Then he finally laughed the laugh that evaded her the entire time she was lost in the dream of the last couple days. She now knew her answer for why he kept stemming his laughter, for why his joy evaded her. It started as a quiet laugh but built until it was a roaring echo that swallowed the whole room. It blended with her fast, erratic, pounding heartbeat.

It was her turn to experience regret, anger, sadness, loss. Just hours ago, she thought that maybe this could turn into a relationship. The despair threatened to consume her. _This isn't fair. Please make it be a nightmare. Please, God. I'm begging you._ The laughing stopped, and she realized she was speaking out loud.

She slowly peeked her left eye open, and whatever he was thinking disappeared. He told her, "You can call me Mr. J, J, but I will accept God, too. It's fitting since I was a sex god last night, wasn't I, kitten?" Again with that metal smile. _And he is so not allowed to call me kitten._

She was frozen. He was laughing at her. She knew the despair was blatantly written across her face, and he was teasing her. She could feel the bile rising in her throat, but what's more, she could feel the anger rising. It was a concentrated, wicked creature threatening to rip out of her chest. _How dare he rob me of my hopes and dreams to be with this Jason character? How dare he pretend to give a fuck this whole time? How dare he make me fall in love with the Joker?_

She let her anger loose in all its glory. She didn't care that he was naked. She didn't care about her nudity. She didn't care that even though he was a monster, he still looked good enough to eat, lounging back on the pillows. She didn't care that his tattoos accentuated every muscle in his long, lean torso that she dug her nails into and felt moving above her as he slowly and so sweetly slid in and out of her last night. She jumped on the bed and her fists met that chiseled chest with a fury that rivaled any she'd seen before. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, and she didn't care enough to keep them from falling. She didn't know which emotion brought them forth—she suspected it was her sadness at what she felt was a monumental loss, but instead called it anger.

He brought his arms up and around her back and pulled her into his chest to stop her from beating on him, but she just screeched and starting kicking out at his legs. He didn't do what she expected. She expected a punch in the face or a push to the ground. She wanted him to show his true colors; she wanted him to make her hate him. Instead, he wrapped his long legs around hers and held her still.

After struggling for a couple minutes, all the energy was drained from her body, and all she could do was mourn her loss. He didn't do anything, and he held completely still. She could tell he was giving her a minute to get her bearing. _Why couldn't this be my Jason holding me and consoling me? Why did he have to turn out to be the horrifying and vile Joker? Why couldn't I have stayed blissfully ignorant of who I was falling in love with?_

She felt him unwrap his legs from around hers and start to move with her still in his arms. He stood up and placed her gently on her feet. She had no fear—even if she was able to feel anything beside the numbness invading every bone in her body, she still didn't think she would be afraid. There was no explanation she could come up with. She felt his strong fingers under her chin, and he raised her head to look in his eyes. He smiled. This one didn't reach his eyes, though. He whispered, "Well, it looks like you're all better, now. Doesn't it, kitten?" he paused as only the Joker could, while maintaining her attention. His voice rose with each word when he stated, "So now you can get the... fuck. Out. Of. My. House."

Her shoulders sagged further. He turned his back on her and proceeded to walk out of the room into the bathroom. She didn't try to say anything. There were no words, even if she wanted to talk to him. She looked around for what clothes she could put on. On the floor, she saw a black T-shirt that would have been impossible for him to fit in. She assumed this was what she was wearing this whole time, and she put it on. She looked in a mirror hanging above a heavy mahogany dresser and read, "PROPERTY OF THE JOKER," written in all caps across the front of it. She would have laughed if she didn't feel like such a fool.

She found a pair of yoga pants that she assumed she was also wearing, and not bothering to find a pair of panties, she put them on. She found woman's black flip-flops lying beside the bed and slipped into them. With nothing left to do, she made her way to the bedroom door and looked back at the plush room where she fell in love with a fraud. Her sense of loss was unbearable. She turned back around and found her way out of the house, scurrying past the huge, masked henchmen as she found her way out, hoping that sometime in the near future she would forget this ever happened.

 **A/N: So I wrote this part pretty much when I started writing this story. I love this part, but I hate it. I'm sorry that I had to do this to you lovely people, especially after the last part, but this is where the story idea came from and it's where the characters took the story. He's tricked her this entire time (we knew that), and I was just heartbroken reading this part. But I promise, there's some really good things coming up. Amy is an awesome character, but we still need to see how she deals with this. There's a surprise coming up in the next part, too. I'm not sure how much you will like the next part, especially after this one, but Mr. J told me to do it.**

 **A/N 2: As usual, please let me know what you think. Let me know if you thought they dealt with this situation the right way. Let me know what you think the future holds for them. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Until next time, lovelies. Ta!**


	14. Blissfully Blind

**Song: Gangster by Kehlani**

J thought back to the day that he first saw her. She was a pitiful thing, but she was so beautiful, and he saw red when his henchman knocked her out with his gun. He didn't know what it was about her, but she looked as lost as he felt. He couldn't help himself when he lifted his gun and shot his henchman right between the eyes... multiple times. He kept right on shooting, until it was impossible to make out that he ever had a head. It made J feel better. _Problem solved._ He laughed, loud and roaring over the screams from his own personal audience. He felt much better.

He then looked down at her. _I'm going to have her._ He threw the bag of cash he was holding towards another henchman and bent down to push her hair away from her face. She had a huge knot on her forehead where the gun hit her, and there was a trickle of blood coming from a gash in the middle of the knot. He could feel the anger creeping back in, the red threatening to overtake him. Something so beautiful shouldn't have scars, and this may leave a scar. Her beauty might be tainted. The red was coming back stronger than ever. He picked the tall and slender woman up into his arms and just held her. He took in the loveliness of her and awed at the innocence he held in his arms. The red started to fade.

She was dressed in an old Gotham University sweatshirt and a pair of over-sized sweatpants. Her hair was thrown into a haphazard ponytail with pieces sticking to her face. She didn't smell great, but that was probably due to her getting sick. _I like her. Fuck the situation, when you're sick, you're sick._ He had to release a laugh. She must be embarrassed. He laughed harder.

"Get me a car, now," he yelled to anyone that would listen. "And get a doctor to my home. NOW." As per usual, his purple Lamborghini was waiting out front when he made his way out the door of the bank. He could hear sirens, but that didn't faze him. He and the girl would be long gone. This did take a bit longer than usual though, so his henchmen might be getting caught tonight. _Eh, oh well._

"Put the money in the car." With that directive, one of the henchmen stopped and looked at him. "Did I stutter? Did I fucking stutter? Put the fucking money in the car!" He knew he was getting caught today. _Fuck him. I want to get this beauty seen by the doc._ After the money was thrown on the passenger floor, he settled the girl on the passenger seat. He turned and shot the questioning henchman in the knee, cementing his being locked up tonight. "I didn't stutter." He laughed and got in the driver's seat and drove off.

After making it through traffic and to his home outside the city limits, he carried the beauty over the threshold. The doctor was waiting for him in his bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and pushed her hair out of her face. The doctor went to cut off her clothes. "Ah, ah, ah, doc. Leave them. She threw up, and she was hit in the head." The doctor immediately put down the knife he was going to use to cut her sweatshirt. _He won't see her nudity. He won't. I won't let him. I don't even know if I'm worthy._ He chuckled. _I will though._

The doctor looked at the bump on her forehead first. He cleaned it up and put a couple butterfly stitches over the gash. He then took her temperature and vitals, pushed on her stomach a bit, and took a swab of something from her nostril.

J then watched the doctor pry open her eyes and light up a flashlight. He went from one eye to the other. He did this quite a few times before J spoke up, "Stop doing that. Why do you keep doing that? What's wrong with her?" The doctor looked back at J, and he looked scared to say something. J reached into his jacket to get his gun from its holster. He pushed it at the skin right between the doctor's eyes. "Tell me NOW."

"Well, Mr. J, sir, she, uhm, she may be, uh, temporarily blind, sir." He was shaking at this point. J thought for a minute, trying to figure out if this was a good or bad thing, if the doctor was going to die or not. He then had a brilliant plan. He always did, hence his success. _Temporarily blind? I may be able to have her if she doesn't know who I am? I could play this off._ He'd definitely turn this into a good thing.

"How temporary?"

"It could be a couple days or weeks." _Perfect. All the time I need._

"Is it caused by the bump on her head?"

"Yes, it looks like she was hit hard, but she was sick to begin with. Her pupils aren't dilating correctly. Her ears are swollen so she may have some kind of ear infection. I can write you something to help with that." _I already killed the man who did this. I can't go back and kill him again. Red stay away._

"That'll be all. Thanks, bye." He pushed the doctor from his room, and he closed the door and locked it. He went over and sat next to the beauty on the bed. He felt her pocket for a wallet and found it. He took out her ID and read 'Amelia Callowhill.' _Pretty. I like Amelia._ He just looked at her peacefully lying on his bed, and he felt calm. She was pretty, but there was something else about her. Her helplessness when he looked at her on the ground in front of the henchman did something to him.

When she came to, he just watched her from a chair across the room, waiting for her reaction—the usual scream and run away, or the much preferred, stand frozen and shake with fear. He watched her put her legs over the side of the bed with her eyes open and feel around for the floor. Her eyes were a light, clear brown. She was even more beautiful with her eyes open. But he had to chuckle. _That damn doctor may have been right about being blind._ The lights were all on in the room. He needed to test out the doctor's theory right away. When he finally confirmed that the doctor was correct, his plan went immediately into action. _She is mine. It's a done deal._

And he had her. He had her for one blissfully blind night. He was acting like someone he wasn't, but she was his for at least that night. He did all kinds of wicked things to that beautiful body, and she liked them. She screamed his name, or well, Jason, over and over, and she was completely and totally his. When she woke up the next morning, screaming, he didn't know if it was because she was shocked to be able to see or if it was because of him. When he figured out it was because of who he was and not that she was better, he laughed, but he was angry. The red threatened to overtake him immediately, and the only way he could deal with it was to keep acting-it was the only way to keep from killing her. He didn't want to hurt her. She was the first person to get that from him in a long, long time. He wanted her to instead stop screaming, tell him she was joking and laugh with him. They could deal with whatever issues they had to, but when he instead saw the red overtaking his sweet and innocent Amelia, he knew there was no coming back from his ultimate joke.

Holding her with his arms and legs was a hard thing to do, when he didn't want her to be angry with him. He stupidly hoped last night after she passed out from his thorough fucking of that sweet little body. He hoped that she would see him differently after she got her sight back. He didn't know when his act dropped and he started being the person he didn't show anyone anymore, but she accepted that him, as difficult as that could have been for her. She laughed with him, even though his humor scared most. The red never threatened to overtake him when she was near. He was calm when she was near. And when he wasn't calm, his little hellcat stood up to him. While she was standing up to him the other night, he saw her fire. He liked it. For a split second, he thought he was going to go off on her. He'd never had a problem before with smacking someone around to get them to listen. With her, he just wanted to get her away from him so he wouldn't hurt her. When, after the argument, she still wouldn't give up making sure he was ok, his chest got tight. Then she laid down and held our her arms to him, and he thought he was sure she would accept him when she got her vision back. He was so wrong.

He decided that he would just make it a clean and quick break when she finally calmed down. When he told her to get out, he wanted to ask her to accept him—to be the first person ever to just give a shit about him, because he knew he was the first person ever to just give a shit about her.

He got tired of his thoughts and called the boys to go over to the club to see how it was doing. He was going to start planning some good, dirty fun now that the fucking goody two-shoes was gone. _Fuck her._ He knew him and the red threatening to overtake him were going to be besties now. She was gone, and there was never going to be calm from him again.

 **A/N: How else did you think J was going to deal with this? I felt that it was important at this point to let you guys know what his character is going through, why he did what he did, where he's coming from. I have no more Joker POV parts, but I think this was necessary now, especially after you see what's coming up. It should be some good, dirty fun—a bit more Joker-esque.**

 **A/N 2: So everyone, please let me know what you think of this part. Do you think I took the right route with going into Joker's POV, or did I completely mess it up? Do you like my version of his character more or less now? As always, constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Until next time, lovelies. Ta!**


	15. Soul Stealing

**Song: Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey**

As Amy lay in bed tossing and turning a couple nights later, everything she went through the last couple days kept replaying in her head. Her life was officially a disaster. She was living a dream for seven days. That was all it took for everything to  
fall down around her. Her rent was over five days late, and it wasn't the first time, so she came back to an eviction notice.

She still had to pay that fucking late fee, but she also now had to find a new apartment. She would never find anything even remotely as nice as this apartment in this part of town. Most other places at her price point were likely infested with rats and  
roaches. They probably had paper thin walls and not the best people living in the surrounding apartments. That was how Gotham was in the worst parts. She had heard many people talking about what the apartments were like, but she never thought she  
would have that problem. She knew she had found a gem, but now it was for nothing. She now had 12 days left to find something else.

To make matters worse, her next paycheck was going to be lower than even usual. She only had three days of vacation left when this started, and so she had to take two days unpaid. She needed money for a deposit for a new apartment, and the only places  
that didn't need a deposit were dumps. _Sigh_.

In the fantasy of that fateful week, she never once thought about what she needed to do, other than see, again. She should have. It wasn't like her to not think about what needed to be done. She was usually on top of everything. _Well, I was. It was just that I was on top of the Joker this time._

She cringed thinking of him. She couldn't believe she had been taken for such a fool. Was she so desperate to find someone, anyone, that she would cling to the first man she could, sight unseen? She realized that not having sex in a couple months before  
meeting him could have swayed her a little bit. But she fell in love with him. She fell in love with a horrible man. He was constantly in jail and in Arkham Asylum for the stunts he pulled, the people he killed, the robberies, and so much more. He  
was a lunatic.

And Amy fell in love with him. Even though, at the surface, she knew these things about him, she felt in her bones that something was off. She felt the same thing while with him; she just didn't realize it would be that she was going to screw the Joker.  
After thinking through everything, she knew there was something off about him, something different. She never once felt that it would turn out to be that he was a horrible person. So she couldn't truly believe that he was, even now.

She thought back to the night before she got her sight back. He made love to her the second time. It wasn't just sex; it was something so much more intimate and soul-stealing. It was what sealed the feelings in her heart. She didn't want to believe making  
love to her was the punchline of some big joke. Even their first time was nothing like what she would have expected with the Joker. She would have expected abuse, non-consent, dominance bordering on cruelty. She did get the dominance from him, but  
it was a thrilling dominance. It was a dominance that made her panties wet even as she thought about it now.

 _I need to get him out of my head. This is insanity_. She knew it was insanity, but her heart was absolutely shattered. She fell in love with the Joker while she was blind, and she wished she was still blind. It would have made loving the Joker  
possible. But she wasn't, and there would never be a relationship between the two of them. He was the ClownPrince of Crime, and she was poor, sad, lonely Professor Amy. And he was a horrible person. Everyone feared and hated him.

She thought of the look that passed over his face once he figured out what was unfolding in front of him. That look she at first thought was regret or loss was the tipping point. She knew he was probably annoyed. Then he laughed that laugh, and she knew  
she was a complete moron. He was probably overjoyed that he was able to pull off the ultimate joke. He probably had a ball, acting like someone who gave a shit about her. He probably had a great time making her feel like dirt when he kicked her out  
of his house. He was probably relieved she was finally gone, and he was able to finally laugh at her pain.

She continued her tossing and turning for hours after that trying to figure out how her life became such a nightmare.

A few days later, she walked out of her new apartment building. She had to figure out a way to move all her things to her new place. It was as she expected—a dump, but it was her dump, and that was ok. It was within walking distance to the University,  
sort of. She would have to walk a couple miles to and from the college every day, whereas she was only walking a couple blocks from her old place. It was in the worst part of the city, as expected, but she would only be walking around during the day.  
There was a nightclub across the street that was open all hours of the night, every night. She knew that was going to be annoying, but she really didn't have a choice.

She walked to Joe's Mover's to see how much she would have to pay to have her things moved. When she walked through the door, there was a large gross man sitting behind the counter. The grotesque smell that she could only assume was him smacked her in  
the face. I am so not missing a rent payment again. Blind or not."Hello, sir. I need to see how much it would be to move from 9th and Main to 16th and Hopewell."

He grunted and replied in a voice that sounded like he had been smoking since the womb, "500 bucks, lady. Don't usually go to those parts much."

Knowing that was an insane price, she calmly replied, "Sir, it's just a bed, a couch, a table, a couple chairs, and a couple boxes. There's no way that could cost that much."

"That's Mr. J's area, lady. He'll want payment for services on that block. I could prolly cut that number down for you, though, pretty."

 _Oh, great, Amy. Perfect place to move! Could I get any more stuck?_ "Oh, that would be great. How much could you cut that price?"

"Well, convince me." His lips pulled up at the ends, and the wrinkles in his forehead became more pronounced. _Is he fucking serious? Oh, this is just ridiculous._ She wanted to give up on everything. She was apparently now moving into Joker's domain,  
and she couldn't possibly pay the money the mover was expecting. Oh, and there was no way she was going to "convince him."

"No, thank you." She'd just move her mattress on top of a cab if she could pull that off and walk the rest of the boxes to the new apartment. She'd have to leave her couch and dining set behind, unless she could get a cabbie to help her with those, too.  
 _I can't believe the Joker requires payment for services rendered on that block. Just great, Amy! You pick the one block in all of Gotham that the Joker "owns."_

 **A/N: This was a lot of filler to get to the next parts of the story. Sorry about that, but I hope you liked seeing into her thoughts after everything that's gone on. This girl is just plain down on her luck. I feel bad for her. Poor, poor Amy. Her heart and life is just in shambles. I really hope she figures out how to make life work for her now. (Hehe. I kind of feel like I'm just watching the story unfold and telling you guys about it. It's funny.) Let me know what you think, and as always, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Until next time, lovelies. Ta!**


	16. Flattery

**Song: Under the Influence by Elle King**

Three days later, after asking five cab drivers to help her, Amy finally found one willing to move her mattress, bed frame, and table and chairs for her. He wasn't going to help with the couch, though, so she had to leave it behind. She must have walked back and forth from each apartment five times with boxes and then another two times with bags of clothes and linens and a last time with her rose plants over the past two days. She must have walked 30 miles over the course of two days, and she was in pain.

More than that, she needed a drink, desperately. Her life was in shambles, and she couldn't sleep without seeing the Joker's face laughing at her. She needed sleep, and she knew a healthy dose of alcohol would help that. There was that club across the street, and she was going to work it to get a free drink. She didn't have the money to drink, but she sure did have the body to get enough drinks to be wasted. She would have tried a couple of the bars, but she just knew that around her area, none of them would be a place she should step foot in. The club across the street had a whole lot of security and bouncers around it, though, so she felt more comfortable going there. She told herself she was only going to have a couple, and then she would come back home. She had a lot of unpacking to do tomorrow, being it was Sunday, and she would have classes to teach on Monday.

She went to her tiny new bathroom that smelled musty, and she put on some eyeliner, mascara, blush, and lipstick. Just enough to make her look awake. She then went and found a box that had black jeans that sat snugly against her hips and fit her thighs like a glove. She threw on a plain black form-fitting T-shirt and a pair of black heels and made her way out the door. She locked it, even though the lock was finicky, and she had a feeling that if someone wanted to rob her, they would be able to get in anyway. _I have nothing to take anyway, so have a good time._

Making her way across the street, she walked up and stood in line. There was an extremely long line made up of pretty people in fancy club-wear. She felt dressed down, but it didn't matter. She was going to get her free drinks, and she'd be on her way home.

One of the big security guards standing at the front of the line started walking down the line. At one beautiful woman dressed in a little gold sequined number that barely covered her ass, he stopped and talked to her. She then jumped up and down, letting her breasts fall out of the front of the dress. She then proceeded to walk to the front of the line. This happened a couple more times with beautiful women, and she knew he was going to just walk right by her. She wasn't dressed to the nines, and she wasn't showing very much skin. She didn't even think they would let her in.

When he stopped in front of her and asked, "Are you with anyone, miss?" she didn't understand why he stopped at her.

"Nope. Just me." She smiled big, hoping it would help her chances to get in.

He nodded and told her, "Go to the front. Tell him Jim said ok."

"Thank you, sir!" she exclaimed. _I'm really not in the same league as any of those other women, though._ Again, she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She walked to the front and told the other bouncer. He nodded and lifted the rope for her to go into the club. There were big doors with gold handles, and she had to use a lot of strength just to open up the door. When she made it in, she was hit in the face with the smell of expensive colognes and perfumes. She could feel the pounding music in her bones. The lights were dim, and she could make out a sprawling bar across a large dance floor filled with writhing, half naked bodies. _Just a couple drinks, enough to finally help me sleep a full night through._

She pushed her way over to the bar and stood between a couple and a man that looked around her age. She acted like she was going to call for a drink, and the man turned around. Immediately, she saw the look on his face change. _Hook, line, sinker._ "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure, that would be great! Thank you!"

She found out his name was Leroy, and he worked as a banker. She could tell from his suit that it was a pretty good paying job. He was mediocre in the looks department, but he was more than happy to buy her another drink, so she kept talking to him. He was actually a really nice guy, but with the past couple weeks, she was over heartache, thus not into him.

He asked her after a couple drinks, "Do you want to dance, sweetheart?"

 _Ehh, it couldn't hurt anything._ She nodded, and he grabbed her hand to pull her out to the dance floor. She could tell that he was into her from the hardness at his groin when she grinded into him. _He's nothing like the Joker. He's so normal._ She knew she should want to feel something, but she didn't, and she didn't want to. She was flattered, though. It definitely helped her self-esteem. After a couple songs, she told him she needed another drink. Her feet were achy after walking all day and then dancing in heels. She went to walk away, and contrary to what she expected, he didn't follow her. He moved over to another gyrating body and kept right on dancing. _Well there goes that flattery out the window._

She hobbled over to the bar, and without anyone to buy her drinks again, she just looked out at the club. There was what looked like a VIP area, and she could see gold beads blocking it off from the rest of the club. She saw the front door open, and in walked a whole crowd of important-looking people. She could only see a couple of them since there were a whole bunch of huge body guards surrounding the crowd.

 **A/N: Sorry that I stopped there, but there's a lot more that happens in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think! As always, constructive criticism is very welcome.**

 **Until next time, lovelies. Ta!**


	17. Grace and Poise

**Song: Control by Halsey**

Amy saw the group immediately walk over to the VIP area like they owned it. She turned back around to see if there were any other men that she could try to get to buy her more drinks. Her search coming up fruitless, she turned back around to look out over the club. That's when she saw it. Green hair. Pale skin. A maroon-colored dress shirt that was left open at the top. Tattoos peeking from the opening. Red lips. Lips that she knew made sinning delicious. He was sitting there on a couch like he was king. She froze, and the breath left her body. She was helpless to do much else.

As if he could feel her gaze on him, he looked right at her. He immediately jumped up and an angry look stole across his chiseled face. She didn't think; she just acted. She ran. She ran from the heartache; she ran from the scratches that were probably still across his back; she ran from her false hopes of a future that were ruined by this horrible excuse for a man. She could feel the tears welling up, and as if composure didn't matter, they began falling. Her feet were killing her and the heels made it harder to run, but she kept going. She pushed through the sea of bodies, hearing people yelling at her from every direction. He wasn't going to get to her. He wasn't going to get the satisfaction.

She ran full speed into the giant doors and used her momentum and her weight to push them open. She made it into the fresh air and took a sigh of relief but was determined to keep going. She just had to make it across the street. She was running down the sidewalk to where she could cross over. Her tears were making her sight blurry, and so her heel got stuck in a crack in the cement. Fucking hell, Amy. It's called grace. She went flying forward and caught herself with her hands instead of her teeth. Her hands stung, but as she went to roll over to push herself back up, she saw shiny black dress shoes next to her hands. I'm never going to win.

He grabbed her elbow, and none too gently pulled her to her feet. She was wobbly, but he continued holding her elbow in his strong, warm hands. She sighed and her shoulders fell. The tears subsided, and she felt defeated. She didn't look up at him; it would be too much. It would be too real that he was here, and he was in front of her. It would be too real that she actually fell in love with and screwed the Joker. She saw the tattoos peeking out from under his dress shirt, and she now knew why he felt so hard under her hands. She let out a sigh.

"What the fuck were you doing in there, Amelia?" He sounded angry, like scary angry.

Fuck him. I'm not afraid of him. "Why do you care? Huh? You don't care, Jason! Or Joker! Or whoever the fuck you are! You don't care about me!" She was pissed.

He roughly pulled her by her elbow into an alleyway. "Don't talk to me like that, Amelia! You got away with that when you were blind, but no more!" he hissed at her. He was fuming. She didn't know why, but she was, too.

"You don't talk to me like that! I don't know who you think you are, but you're not my keeper! I can do what I want, and I can talk to you however the fuck I want! Get off of me!" She tried pulling her elbow from his grasp, but it just got stronger. He pulled her into him. He roughly pushed her into the wall, stealing her breath from her lungs, and every inch of their bodies from neck to groin were melded together.

"You listen to me, and you listen to me well. Stay out of that place, Amelia. An innocent little kitten like you doesn't belong in there." He was growling at her, and she did everything in her power to stay mad at him. That raspy deep voice just got to her every single damn time.

She finally looked him straight in the eye and as calmly as she could, she stated, "Didn't we just go over this, dearest? I do what I want."

She could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. He just stared at her for a minute, frozen in place. He then suddenly punched the wall next to her head with every ounce of strength he had. She didn't budge an inch. She wasn't going to give into the fear of this man. She was just as angry with him as he was with her, and she wasn't backing down. Just like the night he went off when she was blind still, she wasn't going to back down. If he hit her, she was going to take his sorry ass down with fists and nails and teeth, and it wouldn't be pretty. And she would win.

He backed away from her and turned his back. She could see the blood dripping from his knuckles and couldn't find it in her to feel bad for him. He did it to himself. I guess we can add self-mutilation to the list of this man's downfalls. He didn't turn back around, but he turned his head to the side and quietly stated, "Don't come around here again, Amelia. Go home."

xxxxx

Little did the two know, their entire conversation was heard. "Did you hear how she talked to him, boss?"

"And he didn't kill her. How remarkable."

 **A/N: I couldn't type this chapter quick enough. It all just kind of unfolded in my head, and I was helpless to just write it all down. I like this chapter lots. They are obviously butting heads, and neither of them will back down. And who was in the alley way with them? How will they use this new information? Dum dum dum. Lol. So now starts the next part of the story. There's a new character and new situations. The next part is HUGE. Like fucking HUGE. As usual, let me know what you think and constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, lovelies. Ta!**


	18. Results

Song: A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez

As Amy sat on the toilet lid waiting for the results a month later, her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. She wondered how this could even be in question. She remembered back to their night together. She felt safe that night. She felt confident in a future relationship with Jason. Her feelings were all one huge Joke, and now that was what her life was turning into. A joke.

A couple days after the night at the club, she was watching the news, when lo and behold, she saw the Joker's face plastered all over the top stories. He robbed a different bank than the one he robbed when this all started. Him and his goons were reckless, more so than usual. There were 23 deaths in total. He stole every cent he could from the place, and he left death and destruction in his wake. He left a bomb in the safe, just to add to the terror.

She watched as the footage showed him exiting the bank with guns blazing. He was shooting at cops and civilians and his laughter penetrated through the madness. He was a sick man, but she had never seen him so unhinged. He looked at one of the cameramen taping the insanity, and he smiled. Like she'd seen before, the smile didn't reach his eyes, but to onlookers, he just looked crazy. He then aimed towards the camera and let loose a volley of bullets. She couldn't help thinking he was sending her a message, but she just chalked it up to him losing it even more.

She shivered at the thought that she slept with that lunatic, he was inside her, and she let him do whatever he damn well pleased to her body. She shivered because she liked it. She liked him. She liked everything he did to her and everything he made her feel. She shivered because she wanted him to be her future and instead he stole her future from her. She shivered because she stood up to him multiple times, and he never once treated her as she thought he would have. The last time she saw him in the club just cemented that she was just a joke to him. He didn't want her around him, and from the way he talked to her, her presence disgusted him.

A couple weeks after that she had to start running out of her morning classes to the bathroom. She completely emptied her stomach violently every morning. She assumed it was due to the anxiety and heartbreak. Stress will do that to a girl, but then her period never came. When she finally realized it failed to show up this month, her stomach dropped and her blood pressure escalated to epic proportions. This wasn't a situation any woman should be in, but here she found herself, sitting on the lid of the toilet waiting for her fate.

She looked around at her tiny bathroom. There was dirt etched in the grout that would never come loose. If this test showed what she thought to be true, this was no place to raise a baby. She thought of the roaches she found in her sink every morning, and her shoulders fell. The fighting couple next to her kept her up all hours of the night banging around. She had a feeling that the man was beating his girlfriend/wife, but she couldn't be sure. He was a scary man, and he stalked up and down the hallways, breathing heavily, after they fought. Amy never once saw the woman, but she knew there was one there from the yells. Amy just knew there was something wrong with that couple.

Then there was the young kid that sat in the hallway all day. He was a skinny little thing, and he looked to be five or six. Amy didn't know why he wasn't in school or why he was so skinny, but she was staying out of it. If it was a better area, she would have taken it up with the police, but she realized that keeping to herself was the only way to make this place work. One afternoon she took an applesauce cup out to the boy with a plastic spoon. She'd have thought it was Christmas the way the boy jumped for joy. Her heart didn't know how much it could take of this apartment building.

Now she may have to try to raise a baby in this hellhole. She wasn't thrilled to be in this position. She wanted to smack herself for never once thinking of protection when having sex. She was just so sure of her feelings and confident in her ability to make a relationship work with Jason. Why did he have to be the Joker? She could handle him having scars or being hideous looking. She could take the awkwardness when he was trying to comfort her. She could deal with the dominant streak or the boiling anger. She stood up to him, and she was taking care of the situation.

Her timer went off, taking her from her thoughts. She looked down and dread overwhelmed her. It was positive. She was screwed. She was going to be the world's worst mother. She couldn't provide a good life for a baby. She couldn't even provide a clean or quiet home or hell, she couldn't even provide heat. There was a chill in the building that just didn't go away because none of the tenants could pay too much for heat. There was always just the absolute bare necessity of warmth floating around the building. The worst thing about it was that she couldn't even provide a father for her child. He was a lunatic, and she would have to keep the news to herself. This baby could never find out that its father was the Joker. This child's life would be ruined. The opposite was also true. The father couldn't find out about this baby. This child's life would be even more ruined.

And although she knew she was in a terrible position, she couldn't help the spark of joy that came from knowing there was a life growing inside her. In just a few short months, her loneliness would disappear, her sadness wouldn't matter, and she would have to push all the bullshit to the side for the life inside her. She couldn't stop herself from thinking that the most amazing night of passion in her life resulted in a child. A child she knew would be wonderful. A child she knew she already absolutely adored and would do anything to protect.

A/N: So there we have it. She is pregnant with the Joker's baby, and although she has no idea what she's going to do, she's already in love. What do you think about this turn of events? What do you think she's going to do? Will J find out, and how will he react? Let me know what you think when you get a minute. :) Thank you guys so much for everything!

Until next time, you beautiful readers! Ta!


	19. Extended Authors Note

My lovely readers! So I tend to get anxious about posting certain things and that's why I wanted to post an authors note. Also, I have posted this story to another website. I feel like I haven't given you lovely people as much attention as you deserve, so this is me doing that.

I would usually have commented back to every single review, but it would all be in PM, and I feel like I would be spamming you guys all the time. So first off:

Thank you, darlings. For your reviews and reads. I am so absolutely happy that you guys are enjoying the story, because I am just enjoying writing this story immensely. I am currently writing chapter uhhh 41 or 42. lol. I had everything completed and then went back and added like 20 chapters. And I'm still going to add maybe 5-6 chapters. So I would say that this story will be probably 45-50 chapters at the most.

That being said, we have a long road ahead of us. :-) I get nervous at this point because Amy is pregnant. And this is a Joker fanfiction. And it's the Joker. lol nuff said.

Warning! Warning! Warning! This is so not your typical Joker fanfiction. There isn't abuse. There isn't him treating her like trash and her falling in love anyway. This isn't some meek, scared little girl that can't stand up for herself. This IS a story about how a completely sane woman can fall in love with an absolutely crazy criminal like the Joker. There will be sweet moments. Many of them ahead. There's definitely bumps in the road. The last chapter that I wrote... hot damn are there bumps in the road. But I'm not going to do the whole abuse but still a romance storyline. I know most people are totally ok with it, and I hope you are too. But I just wanted to put that warning out there.

So with all of the above out of the way, thank you again. You guys are amazing and I promise to keep the updates quick.

Oh and I had a comment about the name Jack that I wanted to address. I loved the suggestion, lovey! Actually though, it was a nod to the speculation that Jared Leto's Joker could be based off of the Jason Todd character. ;-)


	20. Unlucky

**Song: Like a Stone by Audioslave**

Amy's conscious was eating at her. She kept telling herself that he was the Joker, and he didn't deserve the truth. As much as she tried, she couldn't help remembering how sweetly he carried her from the bathroom when she was hurt from the glass. She couldn't help remembering how excited he was about having cantaloupe for them the morning after she calmed his rage. She couldn't help remembering the long talks they had or the long hours they would spend holding hands and listening to audiobooks. She couldn't help wondering how her Jason would handle the news that he was to be a father. She couldn't help thinking this may be the hormones talking. He wasn't Jason; he was the Joker. He didn't care about her, and he may even end up killing her for carrying his child. She pictured he'd enjoy killing her and their unborn child. His laughter would make her ears bleed before he killed them.

 _What if he wasn't acting? What if Jason is the real him? What if he would be happy about being a father? What if I'm stealing this opportunity from him? What if there's a chance this could change his behavior?_ She laughed. A lunatic murderer didn't change his ways for an unborn baby with a woman he tricked into his bed. He did the opposite; he killed them.

She was torn, and she was lost in her thoughts when class finally started. She cleared her throat and began, "Good morning, class. Let's start where we left off last time." It was a couple days after finding out that she was pregnant. It had her mind scattered, but life still continued on. She figured she was about 6 weeks along at this point, and she would have to go to the doctor's for her first appointment very soon. She would get an ultrasound, and her over-the-counter test would be confirmed at that point. She knew without a doubt that the test was right, though. She was having really bad morning sickness, and she started seeing a very faint baby bump. It wouldn't have been noticeable to anyone else but herself at this point still. There was just a certain hardness to her stomach that wasn't there before.

She figured that even though her conscious was eating at her, she was doing well with the news of her pregnancy and all that happened in the past couple months. She was angry at having to move. She was upset that her child wouldn't have a father. She was annoyed that her neighbors and landlord sucked so much. She was frustrated that she wasn't able to keep her composure the last time she saw the Joker. She was damn proud of herself that she stood up to him. She was impressed that he didn't hurt her. It's what made her question everything. She wanted to hate him, but he hadn't given her any reason to hate him. Seeing the story on the news about all the people who were killed during the robbery disappointed her, though. He was proving who he was, and she still couldn't come to hate him because she was stuck in the blindness. He was so caring and compassionate. He was playful and attentive. She calmed his rage almost immediately. She knew that wasn't acting. The rage was the truth. The calming down would have been nonexistent if he truly wanted to hurt her. He would have broken the role at that point.

It would be easy if she knew how he would react. She needed financial support from him in the least, and with his robbing banks, she knew the financial support would be there. Granted, she knew people died for that money, but raising a child in that hellhole she called an apartment when the child's father had an infinite amount of money was just plain wrong. She also needed the comfort he provided during her injury. She wanted to lean on someone, dammit. She needed someone to lean on now more than ever, and he was the only person in the world that she got close enough to for any significant period of time.

She finally got out of her own head and taught her class. Enough was enough. This morning she wore a grey wool dress, and she had on a loose cream-colored sweater. It was late fall at this point, and it was definitely getting cooler as it got closer to the winter. She stood up and began her lecture. She was wearing grey pumps but knew her feet weren't going to last very much longer in heels. She hated them to begin with, but she knew that during her pregnancy, heels weren't going to happen. She had a pair of grey flats in her bag for her walk to and from the University.

After class was let out, she didn't have another class until tomorrow. She went to her office, packed her things up, and changed out of her heels into her flats to begin her walk home. The cool air was refreshing, especially when walking home could be strenuous when it was a couple miles. When she reached her apartment, she knew immediately that something was off. The little boy who was usually in the hallway was gone. There was an overturned sofa table in the hallway. She quickened her pace and turned the key in the lock, only to find that her apartment was already open. When she pushed the door open, she found everything destroyed. Her chairs were smashed, her clothes were strewn all over the floor, and her kitchen drawers were pulled open and emptied.

Her blood ran cold. _It's the Joker. He found out?_ _There's absolutely no way._ _Or maybe he's back for me?_

She turned to run back through the door but was stopped short. A hand covered in cloth went over her nose and mouth, and the blackness she was wishing for not too long ago overtook her senses. She slumped to the ground.

"What do we do with her, boss?"

"We take her. We have to hurry. He's been keeping watch on her, and he may already know we're here. It'll only be a matter of time before he shows up. And take the kid, too. He saw everything."

Amy woke up for the second time in her life to complete black. She freaked out. She screamed out of frustration and fear and jumped up. She was overtaken by the darkness, and this time she could almost feel her sanity splintering. _Stay sane. Please. Stay sane. There's a baby now. You have a baby, Amy. Oh God, this can't be happening again._

She then heard whimpering from somewhere in the room, and she realized she wasn't alone. "Who's there? What happened? Where are we?"

She heard his sobbing little voice, and she melted. She knew that voice. It was the little boy from the hallway. The one who loved applesauce. "It's dark. I-I-I want to go-o home, miss." She was going to stay sane. It wasn't an option to do anything but stay calm, cool, and collected. If she lost her cool now, the little boy would, too. She needed that like a hole in the head, or hey, like being fucking blind again, just from a dark room and not an injury. How unlucky can one person be?

 **A/N: So where is she? Who took her? What will happen next? Let me know what you think! Hope you are enjoying the story. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Until next time, lovelies. Ta!**


	21. Blind Games

**Song: Hysteria by Muse**

Amy's first thought was to comfort the boy. He needed her more than she needed him. She told him, "Come towards my voice." He sniffled, and she thought he may not listen, but then she heard shuffling. She continued talking so he could find her. As soon as she felt a little hand grab her shoulder, she grabbed him up. She cradled him to her chest, and her heart broke further. He was skin and bones and weighed almost nothing. She wondered about his parents and why he was always in the hallway. She wondered why he was taken along with her.

"Do you remember anything, sweetie?" she asked him gently.

He told her, "Big scary guys t-took me. You were asleepin'."

So Amy assumed she was already out before they took the boy. "Do you remember anything else?"

"N-no." He started crying again. She could just imagine how scared he was. The dark wasn't an easy thing to deal with. Unfortunately for her, she had plenty experience.

"What's your name, honey?"

"Freddy."

"My name's Amy, and everything is going to be ok. I promise." She held him tighter and rocked his little body in her arms. She didn't know if everything would be ok. This time she didn't have the luxury of Jason sitting at her bedside when she woke up. Or well, the Joker.

Amy calmed herself down as much as possible. She didn't feel like she was hurt, and he wasn't acting like he was hurt, so it was a little win. She could figure this out.

A scary thought wormed its way into her head. _Joker wouldn't do this to us. Would he?_ She cringed, knowing there was a possibility. He was just sick enough to put her back in the dark.

She then heard footsteps. With no warning at all, a door swung open and light poured into the room. She held the boy tighter when he started shaking. He grabbed hold of her sweater and held on for dear life. There were two large silhouettes in the light shining in the doorway.

"So this is J's bitch, huh? You're a real pretty thing. I see why he likes you." She then saw a camera flash. _A picture? Oh my God! They're going to taunt the Joker!_

She stood up and set the shaking Freddy behind her. "Who are you? Why are we here? What does this have to do with him?" She stuck her chin out and set her shoulders back. She would win this one. She had an unborn baby and a small child that she would fight tooth and nail for.

"All the questions. Chill out. J's gonna get what's comin' to him, and you're our ticket. Just hold tight, and you both'll be dead soon. Don't worry." At this, Freddy grabbed the bottom of her sweater and hid underneath it. He grabbed her thigh and wrapped himself around her leg. The poor thing was terrified. The man continued, "Until then, let's not piss everywhere, doll. There's a bucket in the corner. Give me a couple days, and we'll deal with ya. Keep the boy in check, too."

At that, he dropped two bottles of water and a loaf of bread on the floor and slammed the door, covering the room in darkness again. The shivering boy under her sweater said, "I-I don't wanna d-d-d-die." He could barely get the word out.

Amy had no choice but to pick the boy up and in a strong, but calm whisper told him, "We aren't going to die, sweetie. Amy's got this under control." She felt like she was everything but under control. She didn't know her options or a plan or anything else. She just knew that the Joker had nothing to do with this. Well, he did. He just didn't take them. It was his fault she was in this position.

After explaining that death wasn't in the plan, the boy ran towards the direction of the water and bread. "No, no, no. I don't think so. You give them here." She felt around, and he was holding the bread out to her. She took it and broke off a small piece and gave it to Freddy. She knew from his nonexistent eating that he would have scarfed the entire loaf down in seconds. She didn't know how long they were going to be there, but from what the man said, it may be a couple days or more. She was rationing off everything immediately.

She wondered why they gave them food and water, though, if he was just going to kill them in the end. He probably wanted them kept alive for some sick play at the Joker. She took the lid off the bottle of water and said, "Come here, Freddy." After maneuvering so she could, she gave him a sip of the water and set the bottle aside.

She told him, "We need to find this bucket. How about a game, honey? Do you want to help Amy find the bucket?"

She heard a small squeal and heard him say, "I'm g-good at games, Amy. I wanna play." She then heard him rushing around the room blindly.

As soon as Amy explained, "Take your time, or you'll get hurt," she heard a bump on the wall and then heard him fall to the ground. She couldn't help but chuckle. _Oh, I'm going to make a horrible mother. Games in the dark equal bad idea._

"I found the bucket!" he exclaimed.

She asked him, "Did you get hurt, Freddy? Are you ok?"

"I bumped my head," he explained. She followed his voice so she knew where the bucket was, and then she took him in her arms. She sat down at the wall and took her sweater off to cover them both. The room was icy cold, and she only had a sweater as a blanket.

Amy talked to Freddy until she was able to get him to fall asleep. The boy was dealing with this better than she expected. She took a couple deep breaths and hoped that everything worked out, but she didn't know how that was possible. The Joker would find out they were here, and he would let those scary men kill her and the boy. He wouldn't care about their well-being. He would let them rot in this cold, dark room.

He wasn't seeing red. The Joker knew that he was seeing clearly for the first time since she left his house. He also knew if the red overtook him, she was going to feel the repercussions. He wouldn't allow it. He was covered in red, though.

 _Blood really does splatter a lot when you beat someone to a bloody pulp with a baseball bat. Note for next time: just shoot them. It's cleaner._

He looked down at the bodies surrounding him. He didn't feel better. He wouldn't until he got the girl out of that godforsaken basement.

Jonny approached him with a photo two days ago. She was curled up on the floor against a wall in a dark, dank room. She had on a tiny wool dress without sleeves. The only blanket she had was her sweater. She was holding a small child in her arms. She had no shoes on. The room was horrifying. He almost let the red overtake him when he saw that photo of her. She was his. _How dare anyone treat her like that?_ On the back, he read, "Give me the five hundred million, Clown Prince of Crime, or the girl dies."

This was his fault. Her association with him was what allowed this to happen. He allowed Falcone's men to find out about her the night at the club. He knew that was when it had to have happened. Falcone lost him a lot of money, and when J reacted, this was how Falcone came back at him.

Carmine Falcone was boss of one of the two ruling crime families in Gotham. He unwittingly made the Joker who he was. When Maroni, the other don, blew up one of Falcone's ships carrying millions in guns from overseas, J lost a lot of money. It was the night that he was furious. J retaliated by ruining the robbery that Falcone had planned. He left a bomb in the safe just to say, "Fuck you. Have a night day!" He was proud of himself until he looked at that picture. This needed to end, and it needed to end now.

He needed to find him and all his assholes. He was done with him, but he needed to find out where Falcone was keeping Amelia first. That's what brought him here. He started questioning associates of Falcone, but they all knew nothing.

He turned to Jonny and told him, "Onto our next courtesy call!" He stepped over a particularly gruesome body, very proud of his artwork. The red looked just marvelous splattered over the hardwood floor like such. He patted himself on the back.

The next stop didn't pan out either. He would kill every last living person to get this girl back, but none of the next stops panned out.

It wasn't until one of Maroni's men came to him with a peace offering. It took four days, but he was going to get her, and come hell or high water, he would keep her.

The calm of that blissfully blind week evaded him for the past six weeks. He wasn't who he was with her. He liked what he became around her. Her innocence and backbone stood out to him. She was beautiful, but that was a given. She gave her body over to him so sweetly, but thrived under his dominance. He wanted to own her, he wanted to consume her, he wanted all that she was, he wanted the calm that overtook him when she was near. The Joker actually needed someone, and he was going to get her. And he would keep her, whether she liked it or not.

 **A/N: So there's that. I had to do more of his POV for this one, but I didn't want to do too much, so I added it into this chapter. I don't want to ruin his character at all, so I'm keeping it short and simple. In the first write up of this story, I didn't have the end part, but I think this helps answer questions that would have come up 10 chapter from now. I hope you liked it (and it totally made this a longer chapter, which I'm sure you're ok with)! The next couple chapters are freaking amazing, though. As usual, a vote would be much appreciated if you liked the story! And let me know if you liked or disliked something!**

 **Until next time, lovelies. Ta!**


	22. Numb

**As a gift for taking so long to post... Here you go, lovelies!**

 **Song: Castle by Halsey**

What Amy guessed was about three days passed. They passed with her trying to keep Freddy entertained and trying her hardest to aim for the bucket and help Freddy aim for the bucket. She was still getting really bad morning sickness so that didn't help anything. They ran out of bread and water many, many hours ago—she would guess they ran out a day ago, but she didn't know the times. They were also freezing. She would be shocked if the two of them didn't freeze to death before getting out of this place.

Amy thought back to the conversation with Freddy that just broke her heart. She finally figured everything out, and she hated herself for not figuring it out sooner. When he was throwing a tantrum about running out of bread, she told him, "Freddy, calm down. Your parents will be looking for you, and they will find us. Everything will be ok."

"Mom and Dad are gone!" he exclaimed, still throwing his tantrum.

"What do you mean they are gone, Freddy?" she yelled at him. The tantrum was wearing on her nerves, and she had no idea what he meant by gone. _Did they die?_

"They told me they were taking a trip."

"They didn't take you with them?"

"No, they told me to wait for them at home." _So that must be why he's always sitting in the hallway waiting. Of course he's skin and bones. He probably doesn't eat._

"They just left you?"

"I'm hungry!"

"We'll eat in a little bit, sweetie. I promise. Come sit with me."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, sweetie. I promise."

"Do you have a baby?" _What could he possibly mean by that? There's no way he knows I'm pregnant._

"No, sweetie. Why do you ask that?"

"Can you be my mommy?" _Well, it looks like heartstrings are his specialty._

"Of course, sweetie. You'll never be alone in that hallway ever again." _How am I going to feed another mouth on top of the baby I'm already having?_ There was no way Amy was letting this child out of her sight again. She would adopt him if she had to. Her parents were stolen from her. Her chances at a family kept being stolen from her when she was a child. She was clinging to this opportunity to make sure that he never felt that way. It hurt her day in and out when she was a child, and this little boy didn't deserve that. No child did. She officially had two babies now. _Good job, Amy. Figure out a way to feed three mouths now, moron._

Another so many hours passed. Amy guessed that it was at least another day or more. Freddy was getting antsy, and his crying fits were starting to hurt her ears. He would scream, "Mommy! I'm scared." She liked that he so eagerly picked up the habit of calling her 'Mommy,' but she was already failing at the job description. He would also scream, "Mommy, I'm hungry." Her heart hurt. He had an empty tummy, and she was helpless to do anything for him. He was scared, and as much as she tried, he didn't believe that they were going to get out of this alive. She was becoming doubtful herself.

The dark started playing tricks on her mind. She tried to start games for Freddy to play, but she really had no clue how to entertain a five-year-old boy. The blackness was again trying to consume her. Just weeks ago, she wished for the darkness again, and she wanted to kick herself for it. She now saw it for what it was. She wanted the relationship and the cushy home her fraud showed her she could have. She was angry with the Joker. If he never showed her, she never would have known differently. She didn't want the blindness, she wanted the fairytale that went along with it. She wanted her eyes wide open from now on. She needed to deal with her feelings of loneliness and desperation for company.

She then heard loud noises coming from somewhere in the building. There were sounds of gunshots that got closer to the room, and they became louder, until they stopped right outside the door. _Someone has come to get us? The cops?_ She felt excitement and anxiety thread through her stomach. She didn't know if this was the end or if they were being rescued.

The door then slammed open. She had to squint her eyes against the light pouring through the doorway. It was too much on her eyes. She then heard it, "Your knight-in-shining-armor has arrived." When he started laughing, Freddy jumped out of her arms and ran to the corner of the room, cowering behind his hands and shaking in fear.

She spat, "The Joker." She got to her feet and stood on wobbly legs.

"Now, now. Is that any way to speak to your savior? Hurry up, hurry, hurry. We must be on our way. People to see, things to do." He walked over to her and grabbed her upper arm and started pulling.

"No. Wait." She turned to talk to Freddy. "Let's go, baby. We're going home."

The Joker stopped pulling on her arm and asked, "Who's the kid?"

"He's mine. Freddy, honey, let's go," she gently told him.

"Yours? Leave him. We don't have time." He started pulling on her arm again. Her legs were still shaky, and he was managing to pull her with him.

"NO! Get off of me." At that, she pulled her arm from his grip as hard as she could. She succeeded. She ran to Freddy and grabbed him up. She then leant down to pick up her sweater. She wrapped him in it, and then told the Joker, "Now I'm ready." She told Freddy, "We're going home, baby. See? I told you everything would be fine."

He whimpered, "It's the J-Joker, Mommy."

She looked to the Joker and told Freddy, "It's ok. He's here to save us. He's a nice man. I promise."

The Joker then let his laugh loose in all its glory. He snickered to himself, "Nice man," and then grabbed her arm again to pull her forward. As he pulled them through a dank hallway filled with dead bodies, he told her, "You two really smell. It's disgusting. You should do something about that."

"Unnecessary!" she scolded. She'd deal with his shit after he got them out. The only thing she was worried about was keeping Freddy's head down so he didn't see all the gore surrounding them—the gore that she was sure the Joker caused. She couldn't find it in her to care in the least. These dead men held a woman and child prisoner and didn't even give them the basic necessities. They had a bucket, a loaf of bread, and two bottles of water. They didn't even have light. Not to mention, she was pregnant. They didn't know, but it didn't matter. She was pissed. If anything, she was happy to see he got rid of these men. She could almost feel joy seep in at seeing their gored bodies. She never did care much about people, so she didn't understand why their deaths would bother her.

As they reached the end of the hallway, they turned and saw a couple people heading their way with guns. She heard one yell, "He's here. Get him, boys!"

 **A/N: So what do you all think about Mr. J showing up? Are you totally fangirling? Because I definitely did the entire time I wrote this chapter. He's so not your usual hero-type. If anything, he's like really horrible at being a hero, and I love it! Also, do you guys notice how Amy is totally fed up with everything? She doesn't care about him killing everyone. She just wants out. How would you feel in the same situation? Get rid of them or have mercy on them? So as usual, let me know what you think and constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **Until next time, lovelies! Ta!**


	23. Mine

The Joker pushed Amy behind him and let loose an unending string of bullets on these people. Freddy started screaming, and she could do nothing but clutch him tighter and hide behind the Joker. She pushed Freddy in between her and the Joker's back and put her head down and burrowed her face into his jacket. His maniacal laugh did nothing but add terror to the situation. He told them, "Fuck with what's mine? This is what you get."

He finally stopped his shooting and reached behind him to pull her forward. He then put his hand on her lower back to lead her, and she burrowed herself and Freddy into his side. She was horrified that she didn't even blink an eye as she stepped over the men that the Joker just killed. There were two more situations that called for her hiding behind the Joker as he unleashed hell on anyone he approached.

When they finally reached the door to get out, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Suddenly, his warmth surrounded her, and she took in a deep breath of fresh air. Freddy's crying was nonstop at this point, and her nerves were shot, but they were finally out of there. He led them to a limo that pulled up in front of the building. He quickly pushed her in and jumped in after her. He banged on the ceiling. The car started moving abruptly. "Stop that fucking crying, Amelia!"

"Shut up, Jason! Or whoever! Just shut up! He's scared, and he's upset!" Amy pulled Freddy closer to her and started whispering to him, "It's ok, sweetie. We're out of there. Everything is going to be better now. I promise. I'll be your mommy, and we'll eat food every day. We'll play games, and you'll go to school, and you'll make friends. You'll sleep on a mattress with me every night. Your life is going to be so much better, baby. Just stop crying. Calm down, Freddy. It's all over. Shhh. Shhhh."

When he finally calmed down, he passed out from exhaustion. She let her head fall back on the seat. She didn't know how any of this was going to work. She never had kids. She didn't know the first thing about being a mother, especially to a child who was as traumatized as he just was.

Her frustration moved to the Joker. "You!" she angry whispered. "You did this! This is your fault!"

He smiled, and again, she saw that it didn't reach his eyes. "But I saved you, so it's ok."

"NO! No, it's not ok! This is the farthest thing from ok! This little boy is fucking traumatized now! And now, I have no idea how I'm going to fix this. There is no way to fix this. This isn't ok." She finally tapered off her whisper yelling in a sigh. _This is all his fault._ She looked out the window and saw that they were leaving the city limits. "Oh, no you don't! Take us to my home."

"Nope. No can do. That shit hole is trashed."

She sighed again. There was just no dealing with this man. He was impossible. She shut her mouth and just let him do his thing. She would figure everything out in the morning, but for now, she and Freddy were some sick and twisted version of safe. She'd take what she could get right now.

She laid a kiss to Freddy's forehead and let her head fall back on the seat once again. The next thing she knew, she was being carried with Freddy still in her arms up a staircase. She was being cradled to a hard chest that smelled like clean, crisp money. She could bury herself in that safe and comforting scent. It was her Jason. She burrowed further into his chest and held Freddy closer to her. She was ok. They were going to be ok.

He set Amy on the toilet lid, and she heard a shower start running. He smiled a smile that finally reached his eyes and softly told her, "You guys really do smell horrible."

She knew they did. It was a rough couple days. After he left the bathroom, she took a second to look around and marvel in the bathroom that she just knew would be exquisite. The walls were in a striped pattern of cream and black marble. There was a soaking tub and a stand up shower big enough for ten people. She gently shook Freddy awake and told him, "Bath time, sweetie."

He blinked his eyes a couple times, and it took a minute or two to get him to fully wake up, but she was able to undress him and get him washed. She wrapped him in a big fluffy towel and sat him back on the toilet seat. He was quiet, and she worried about that. He had a dazed expression written across his little face. _This was just too much for him_.

She undressed and washed away the dirt of the past couple days. She felt like she was in heaven. Showering was just the most amazing feeling after not having any type of bathing for what was probably four or five days. She wrapped herself up in a towel, and she walked out of the bathroom with Freddy silently following her.

She saw that there was food laid out on a table at the corner of the room. There were four chairs around the table, and Freddy immediately perked up, ran to a chair, and grabbed a plate of breakfast potatoes, eggs, fruit and bacon. She sat down and started right in on the food, too. She heard the door open, and she knew what they looked like. They were both wearing towels, and bingeing on the food in front of them like they hadn't eaten in days-which sadly, was the case. She looked up to see the Joker walk in the room. His face didn't show any expression this time. He continued forward to sit in a chair across from her. She heard Freddy start to cough, and she told him, "Hands up!"

Once he stopped coughing, she scolded, "You're going to choke. Slow down. The food's not going anywhere, baby. Take your time!" Her lecture didn't work at all. He just shoved more bacon in his already full mouth. She took his plate away and pushed the others farther away from him. "You're done. You've had enough, and you're going to get sick."

He looked up at her with wide eyes and a jam-packed mouth. He started to speak, but the bacon he just shoved in his mouth came flying out. She couldn't help it. She let loose her laughter at his face. He was adorable. He was going to be a lot of work, but she would make it. It was all going to work out. She then heard, "Well, at least I don't have the worst manners at the table anymore."

She laughed harder. He was supposed to be a grown man, but his jokes were so immature sometimes. She couldn't help enjoying them, especially with the ordeal she just went through. Freddy started laughing with her, and more of the food came flying out of this mouth. This brought forth the Joker's laugh. His iconic, sometimes scary laugh. This time it was lighter, and it was almost joyful. She could get used to that version of his laugh. She could also get used to Freddy's laughter. After everything that they just went through, she needed to hear that.

She took a napkin and told Freddy, "That's enough. Spit it out." His eyes went even wider. He didn't know how to handle the situation of being scolded, so he listened to her.

She heard, "That's disgusting. Really. You two are gross," as she folded up the napkin that had the rest of the mouthful in it.

"Again, unnecessary!"

"Amelia, that little thing is funny, but he's gross." It seemed Freddy liked being called gross. Apparently, it was a complement to a five-year-old boy, so he started giggling.

"Can I have more? Please?"

She told him to take his time, while pushing the plate of fruit closer to him. Instead of listening and wanting to get another laugh out of each of them, he shoved as much fruit as he could in his mouth. The Joker loved it. He started laughing again. Freddy was eating up the laughter.

"You're not helping!" she told the Joker. "Freddy, stop it! Chew!" when he laughed and food came out of his mouth once again, she was done with the both of them. She grabbed Freddy's chin and made him spit out the fruit. "You're going to choke!" She looked towards the Joker and said, "This isn't funny. He's going to choke!" She caught Freddy's little hand going for the fruit dish again, and before he could reach it, she smacked it away. She heard the Joker laugh louder.

Absolute enjoyment was written across his face, and he told her, "I like him! He's fun! Do it again! Do it again!" When Freddy tried to again, she grabbed him out of the chair and took him to the bed.

"Enough! Both of you! Apparently eating a meal is too difficult for you two to handle. Freddy, it's time to go to sleep." She set him on the bed, and he remained standing. His baby blue eyes started shining again. Amy knew what was coming next. After all the sitting around in the dark and trying to find outlets for Freddy's energy, she knew he was going to be wired after being let loose. She was just happy he wasn't acting scared or crying anymore. If anything, he seemed to immediately have taken to the Joker because he was laughing at all of Freddy's antics. He was just sucking up the attention and laughter.

As expected, Freddy couldn't control himself. He tentatively jumped, and when he figured out it was as cushy a bed as he initially thought, he went wild. She didn't have the heart to stop him. The Joker stood and walked to stand next to her to take in the simple joy of a little boy jumping around on the bed. She couldn't read the look on his face, but it didn't look like he was mad. Freddy's face lit up, and he tried holding up his towel, but quickly forgot about it. When the towel finally fell to the bed, he kept right on jumping. That's when her heart completely melted. She could see each and every rib in his tiny body. She could see his sunken in tummy and his sticks for legs. She was only worried about washing him earlier, but now, she couldn't take it. She felt a quick sob escape her throat, and she asked, "Do you have any clothes we can wear?"

"We'll talk about this all later, Amelia."

 **A/N: So what do you think about him and Freddy? I honestly love the two characters and how they act together. I think it's adorable in an absolutely awful way. Don't worry. He's still Mr. J. You'll see what I mean in the next couple chapters. As usual, let me know what you think and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Until next time, lovies! Ta!**


	24. Regrets

The Joker walked away from Amy and went through a doorway that she assumed was a closet. He got them two T-shirts, but they would be way too large on both of them.

She took them from him, said "Thanks," and walked to the bottom of the bed. She then told Freddy, "Come here, you little monkey. It's time to go to bed." He jumped farther away from her, giggling the whole way. She giggled with him but ran around the bed to where he was. She tried to catch him but failed. He jumped all the way across the bed, turned around, and said, "You can't catch me!" in a sing-song voice. His giggling was like balm to her soul. _I can make this work if he keeps giggling._

She watched the Joker creep up behind him. He looked like a predator. He had on a black dress shirt and black slacks. He still had his gun holster on, without any weapons. His bright green hair was slicked back and his tattoos were all on display. He was smiling, but with those bright red lips and face tattoos, he still looked intimidating. He held the towel in both his hands and from the gleam in his eyes, she could tell he was thrilled with the play. She laughed and said, "Wanna bet, kiddo?"

Freddy giggled and continued his jumping. Suddenly, the Joker pounced and grabbed the boy up from the bed, wrapping him in the fluffy white towel. Joker laughed and told him, "Gotcha!" Freddy looked up at him, and there was a moment when she could tell Freddy didn't know how he felt about the situation. The Joker got quiet and his face tried to remain smiling, but Amy knew he was unsure of what Freddy's reaction would be. Amy just held her breath, waiting to see what Freddy decided.

Finally, Freddy asked in the sweetest little voice, "Can I have hair like yours?" She released the breath she was holding, and just knew from the smile that stole across the Joker's face, he was relieved. _Who would have thought he would care about acceptance from a five-year-old boy?_

"I'm not too sure your mother would allow that." He set the boy down on the plush carpet, wrapped him completely in the towel, and pushed him towards Amy.

Amy held up one of the shirts and took the towel from Freddy. She told him, "Hands up," and Freddy listened. She put the shirt over him and it reached the floor. She smiled at him and told him, "Now it's bedtime."

She put her shirt over her towel-covered body and once it was completely covering her, she let the towel drop. She then told Freddy, "Up," as she pulled the blankets down and turned the pillows over.

As he climbed up the high bed, Freddy told her, "I never sleeped in a real bed before. This is fun, Mommy." The huge grin on his face told her everything. This boy didn't have the easiest start to his life. She would do anything to give him the best life possible now.

He laid back on the thick down pillows, and she wrapped him in the most luxurious comforter his sensitive young skin would probably ever encounter. He threw his hands down on the comforter, and his little face couldn't have looked happier. _Yup, I'm going to do everything in my power to keep this little boy happy. That face could melt the sternest of hearts._ "Can you tell me a story?" He was looking towards the Joker, standing at the end of the bed watching the two of them.

The Joker smiled and explained, "I'm not sure you want me to, boy. Ask your mother." He looked to Amy and told her, "I'll be back in a little bit."

When he left the room, Amy curled up under the covers with Freddy and began to tell him the story of a blind princess who fell in love with a scarred prince. She finally said, "And they lived happily ever after," on a deep, thoughtful sigh, but when she looked down, his eyes were closed and his breathing was even. She tucked him further under the blankets and rolled over on her back to finally take in the events of the past couple days.

The Joker was the reason they were taken. The Joker was the reason they were alive. The Joker was the reason so many of those men were dead. She didn't care that they were dead, and as much as she thought that should worry her, she couldn't find regret in her heart.

What she did regret was not seeing the signs that pointed to Freddy being an orphan. He constantly waited in the hallway, for what, she didn't know at the time. He was skinny beyond belief and seeing just how malnourished he was earlier really made her regret even further that she didn't see the signs. She saw the look on the Joker's face. His look reflected what she felt, but that look immediately faded when she gave him a task to get clothing for them.

She didn't know anymore how she felt about the Joker. He was wearing her down, she thought. She also didn't know how he felt about her either. _Why would he waste his time coming to get us out of there? Why did he call her "mine" when he was shooting at those men?_ She was more confused than ever about everything. Her morals. Her feelings. Her motherhood status. Her abilities to mother. Her ability to see through a lot of the Joker's facades.

From the look on his strained face when he was holding Freddy, she knew he wanted acceptance from Freddy. He was actually really good with him. He acted as old as Freddy, but she could swear that he found joy in Freddy's play. He may have killed all those men tonight, but not once did he allow Amy or Freddy to get hurt. He shielded them behind his body from the bullets. He terrorized those who hurt her and Freddy. She realized she just wasn't upset about it. If anything, she was happy about it. Her and Freddy deserved to get out of that horrible place at any cost. The Joker paid the cost without blinking an eye. She was grateful to him.

Her heart still hurt while thinking about the monumental loss of her fairy tale ending. She was supposed to have a future with "Jason." It would never happen. If he never tricked her into the situation, she wouldn't be in this predicament. As much as she tried, her mind kept pulling her back to the question, "What if?" What if that was the real Joker? What if she told him about the baby? What if what she thought was her misplaced feelings of love were actually the Joker's to have? It all spiraled out of control in her thoughts, and she couldn't get them back in control.

She heard the door open and knew he was back. It was strange that she knew so well what was happening in the room with just the sounds she heard. She knew it was all due to her blind stay in this room. It was also strange being back here, except with her sight and a little boy. She knew she was supposed to be scared because well, she was in the Joker's home with a little boy that was counting on her and an unborn child that she needed to take care of. She wasn't scared, though. If anything, she felt comfortable in the situation. _Weird._

She looked to the doorway, and he started taking off his gun holster as he walked towards what she thought was the closet. When he came back out, he was only in jogging pants. _Sheesh, he never warns a girl and her hormones._ She couldn't deny it. Looking at him now, Amy knew just why she loved the feel of those muscles under her hands. Just the look of him set her on fire, which was strange for her, to say the least. Her usual type was exactly as she originally pictured that Jason character—clean cut, tall, dark, and handsome. The Joker wasn't that at all. He was sex appeal wrapped up in crazy tattoos, metal teeth, and green hair. It was unbelievable how one man could look so good. She felt the same heat sink to her core that she felt when she first heard his voice.

He pulled the covers up and got in the bed next to her. She just knew he was going to still sleep in his bed. She was between the Joker and Freddy. As much as she felt safe and comfortable in her environment, she still didn't want anyone near Freddy. Still, she asked, "You're sleeping here too?"

 **A/N: So this is more of a filler chapter, but it's a good one. You all know how I love my filler chapters. It was also a fun chapter. Let me know what you think of the dynamic between the three of them. Let me know what you think about the path Amy's thoughts are taking. As usual, if you liked this, please drop a comment and a vote! If you didn't like this, let me know why.**

 **Until next time, lovelies! Ta!**


	25. Unprepared and Unnecessary

"Bed's not big enough, Amelia? It's mine. Go elsewhere if you have a problem with it. The boy stays." He paused in thought and then continued in typical Joker fashion, "He's never sleeped in a real bed before." He sneered the last part, and she felt her heart break all over again. His voice became gentler when he said, "Tell me what's going on."

She didn't know what to say or where to start but instead tried diverting. "You tell me what's going on. Why were we taken? I know it was your fault." She rolled over on her side to look him in the eyes. She wanted the truth out of him. He continued laying on his back but finally looked over at her.

"It was that deal gone wrong. They apparently knew about you. They were doing their own fixing. I killed most of them. The end." He looked back up at the ceiling and said, "Now you. What's with the kid?"

"He was there in the room when I woke up. He was a kid from my apartment building. The end." She couldn't help the shit-eating grin that stole across her face when he rolled his eyes at her.

"But why the hell is he calling you _Mommy_? And why the hell are you answering to that?" he spat. Out of his mouth, it sounded like a disgusting word. Out of little Freddy's mouth, it was the sweetest word imaginable.

"Because he doesn't have parents." _I don't even know why I'm explaining myself to him. He doesn't deserve an explanation after everything he put me through._

"So you just took it upon yourself to be this kid's mom?" He looked genuinely curious. He looked like he honestly didn't know why she didn't leave him behind. She remembered that he wanted to leave poor, little Freddy behind.

"Who else is going to do it? His parents left him waiting for them in a hallway for God only knows how long. He doesn't have anyone, and he asked if I would be his mom."

"And your childhood comes rushing back." He sounded exhausted just from her simple explanation, but she could tell he finally understood where her reasons came from.

"Basically. I can tell you this, though. He's mine. I'll never let him have a childhood like mine." She snuggled further under the covers, wondering why he was even curious about this. He was going to leave Freddy in that horrible room. "Why would you leave a child in a dark room?"

"It's easy to leave someone behind when you can't see them. I didn't know who he was, and we were running on a timer. It could have been worse if we took anymore time. Don't question me on why I don't give a shit, Amelia. You won't like the answers."

"Then don't question me on why I do give a shit, Joker. You may not like the answers."

"Here's a good one." He ignored her attitude. He continued, "Why were you living in that dump? That place isn't suitable for the rats and roaches that live there. And there was basically nothing even there."

"I had no choice."

"Explain," he told her in a stern voice. He was used to getting answers out of people with just a single look. It was a confidence that he exuded that said, 'Don't fuck with me.'

"I was evicted while I was here because I was late on my rent. I couldn't afford to hire movers because YOU require a fee from services rendered on that block." She continued because there was no one else. There was no one else in her life that ordered her to "Explain." She didn't know if that counted as caring about her, but she guessed it was just him trying to wrap his head around the tricky situation. Since he bothered to talk to her about everything, the words just kept falling out of her mouth, "I couldn't move anything, so I had to either walk boxes back and forth a couple miles or beg cab drivers to move things for me. I had no down payment because of how horrible my paycheck was after having to take unpaid days. It's all a mess right now, and now I have two more mouths to feed. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I'm just going to make it all work. I really have no choice. I-."

He cut her off when he abruptly turned over on his side. There was a look in his eyes that said a million words. They told her, "I'm still the predator." They told her, "Be careful." She thought through everything she said, and then she gasped. "Amelia, rewind."

She tried her hardest to backtrack and just play dumb. _Play possum. How this conversation goes actually matters._ "Huh? Why?"

"Don't," he growled. As panicked as she was, it still sent that heat winding through her stomach. _Just delicious._

"Uhm... I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to sound like the moron she felt like. The words just kept falling out of her mouth, and she wasn't careful. It was such a long couple of days, and she was just so tired. She wasn't paying attention, and now she had no idea what that would cost her. A shiver of anxiety crept up her spine.

He said nothing else as he got out of the bed. His face went completely blank. She didn't know what he was thinking; she couldn't read him. She knew that he went into battle mode, though. She would have to dig deep to do the same.

He then grabbed her ankle and her wrist and roughly dragged her across the bed towards him. She tried to grip the sheets, but she knew if she pulled too much, she would wake Freddy. That was the last thing she needed. She kept completely silent as she went to kick out at him, but he pulled her to the edge of the bed, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her completely off the bed. He wasn't at all gentle with her as he turned her and shoved her towards the bathroom.

She could do nothing but follow his direction, lest waking up Freddy. When they were both in the bathroom, and he turned on the light, he turned to her. "Explain, Amelia." This time the growl came from deep in his chest, and she knew she had to tell him but she also had to prepare for the worst case. _Is he going to kill me? Will he hurt me to make me lose our child? Why would he save me just to kill me? If how he treats Freddy is anything to go by, maybe he may not make me get rid of the baby or hurt me to just do it himself._ Could she dare to hope for that help that she so needed but had too much pride to ask for?

She swallowed hard and squeaked out, "It's yours." She prepared herself to run if she even remotely thought he was going to do anything. She was completely unprepared for what came next. He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. She went to push him away, but he kept his hold on her firm. He then lifted the hem of her shirt to right below her breasts. She had no panties on, no pants on, nothing. She felt a blush creep across her skin from her head to her toes. She went to push down her shirt and turn to run, but again, he held her firm.

"There's no difference," he quietly told her.

When she saw the look of wonder on his face and she realized he was more curious than anything, she stopped struggling with him. _Unprepared and totally unnecessary._ She looked up into his face and saw something akin to amazement. It was closer to a child-like wonder than an adult curiosity, but she would take what she could get. "I'd only be like six weeks." _I think he may actually be happy?_

As soon as the thought occurred to her, she could see his face change to angry. She saw the thoughts go through his head as they occurred to him. He was beyond furious. With her? She didn't know but soon found out. "And you were drinking in that trashy club?! You've been living with FUCKING ROACHES?! You allowed those scumbags to keep you in a basement cell for a week?!"

She whisper yelled to him, "Shh, Freddy's sleeping. Calm down." She really didn't need the little boy waking up right now, especially with the Joker's mood taking what looked like a steady turn towards violence.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE." She pulled her shirt out of his grip and looked up at him. She didn't understand the situation in the least. _He's not mad that I'm pregnant, but he's mad at how I've been living since I got pregnant? Does that mean he won't hurt me?_ Amy had no idea what to think, but she fell back on what worked before. Instead of backing away from him in fear, she went to him holding her arms out. "Get away from me, Amelia!"

She kept right on walking until she was able to wrap her arms around him. He yelled, "What the fuck are you doing? Who do you think I am? Get away from me!" She was relentless, but she let him continue his yelling. Apparently, that's what he did well. His breathing was heavy, and his fists were clenched. He kept them at his side while he said, "Why did you dare hide this from me? Do you know who I am? Did you think you could hide this? How dare you?" he spat out.

She did nothing but keep her arms around him. She had to have faith that this would work, otherwise, she didn't know what she would do. Even in his anger and with her hanging on him, he wasn't doing anything to harm her. Her relentlessness worked before, and she hoped it would again. She placed her cheek to his chest and could feel his blood pounding through his veins.

They stood there for what felt like a lifetime before he finally put his arms around her upper back. She could hear his breathing start to slow down after another couple minutes. She knew that his thoughts were racing. She figured he might be as lost as she felt when she looked at that tiny little stick and found out she was carrying a life that the Joker helped make.

After an eternity of her holding onto him, the tenseness left his body. After he calmed down, he whispered, "Why didn't you come to me? What do we do?" He was lost, and he was looking to her for guidance. His anger was out of his lack of knowledge on the subject, his lack of knowledge on what comes next. _I don't know what we do, my sweet Jason, but I know that this is a good thing. A baby is never a bad thing. A baby that might have a father in its future is an even better thing. But a baby with a psychopath for a father? A baby with a father that doesn't even blink an eye at leaving a small child behind in a dark dank basement? A father that could at any minute murder tens of people whenever he felt like it?_

They were both lost, and now, they were both holding onto each other like the life rafts they needed. For one split second in time, the Joker needed someone. More than that, for one split second in time, someone needed him.

A/N: SOOOOO this one ended up being the length of two chapters, but I really didn't have the heart to split it. Where do you think they go from here? What do you think happens when Mr. J finally wraps his head around the fact that he's going to be a father? Are you like so pissed at Amy for telling him? She couldn't help it, though. ;) As usual, if you liked this chapter, please don't be shy to commenting. We are all kind people here. And if you didn't like something, please let me know!

Until next time, lovelies! Ta!


	26. Incorruptible

Amelia woke with a start. Something was definitely off. _Why am I back in this bed?_ The sheets were too soft, the room was so warm, and everything was silent.

As the entirety of the horrible day yesterday was came rushing back to her, she shot up in bed. She looked beside her, and neither Freddy nor the Joker were there with her. She immediately jumped to the worst conclusions. _He's the Joker. Where the hell is Freddy, and why did he take him? Does this have something to do with what I told him last night?_

She was never able to answer his heart-wrenching question, _"What do we do?"_ They stood in the bathroom for what felt like hours but was probably only minutes just holding each other. Eventually she led him out of the bathroom and back to the bed.

She instead told him with as much confidence as she could muster up, "It will work out some way or another." There was nothing else to be said last night. They would have to figure things out as they went. She still didn't know how she felt about his reaction. It was promising, but it just made everything more difficult. If he was abusive or gave her some kind of ultimatum, she could formulate an action plan. He was instead in awe and looking to her for guidance; that threw a wrench in her plans.

She suddenly pushed her way out of bed and ran to the bathroom door. She slammed it open, and he wasn't there. She yelled, "Freddy?!" She heard no tiny voice answering her. She then rushed to the door that led to the hallway. She swung the door open and shouted again, "Freddy?" _Nothing_.

Her heart was racing, and her mind was long gone down that dark avenue of what ifs. _But he was so good with Freddy last night. He took the news of the baby so much better than I would have thought. Try to calm down, Amy! He's fine. He has to be._ She knew she wouldn't be able to mentally handle anything serious happening to Freddy. All the rest of it, she could deal with. That little boy? He didn't deserve to be brought into her crazy, fucked up mess.

She then ran down the steps at the end of the hallway and heard giggling coming from the back of the house. _Freddy!_ She ran towards the sound, and what she found could have floored her if she wasn't holding the door frame.

There was Freddy, sitting with his legs criss-crossed in the middle of a huge kitchen island with that huge shirt on that swallowed his little body up. That wasn't what floored her. Sitting across from Freddy on the counter top was the Joker with the identical criss-crossed legs. He had only his sweatpants on. That wasn't even the crazy part. The entire kitchen, which if she could say so herself would have been stunning, was covered in flour, and that included the two sitting on the counter. There was a pan on the stove with something in it that could catch fire any minute if it was burned anymore. There was heavy black smoke coming from said pan. There was what used to be a glass bowl shattered on the floor and batter of some sort splashed all over the bottom cabinets.

The two of them looked like they couldn't care less. They had plates in front of them and half eaten pancakes with what could have been a whole bottle of syrup and a whole stick of butter on them. _Are they even cooked all the way?_ She could see raw batter spurting out the sides of the gigantic pancakes. Said bottle of syrup was currently leaning over the side of the counter slowly dripping into a huge puddle of batter.

As fast as she could, she tiptoed around the shattered glass. _It's damn good to see again._ She pulled the pan off the stove and threw it into the sink with the water running. _At least they fully cooked one pancake, and it's well done, too._ After turning off the stove, she turned to the two of them, "Uhm?"

They were both already watching her put their almost-fire out, but Freddy smiled and said, "We made you pancakes, Mommy. Mr. J. let me help."

She turned and just looked at the Joker. He didn't say a damn thing. He had no excuses. There could have been a fire. Freddy could get sick from the raw batter. There was glass all over the fucking kitchen floor! He flashed those metal teeth at her, started laughing and held out a plate of butter and syrup with a side of raw pancake.

She couldn't help the small smile that came to her face as much as she tried hiding it. This was just too much. Freddy, the Joker and pancake batter in a chef's kitchen was a sight to see. She told him, "There could have been a fire, and Freddy could have gotten hurt." She tried to remain calm, cool, and collected.

"There wasn't, and he didn't. Come eat, kitten, you need all the nutrients you can get." For just one second, she saw the smile break, and there was a vulnerability that spread across his face. If she wasn't watching closely, she would have missed it. He then winked at her and held out his plate. _Gross._

She thought of sleeping next to him last night. She was tossing and turning a lot of the night for multiple reasons. One was for the tiny hand that kept smacking her in the face, and the pointy little knee that kept digging in her back. Another was that she hadn't slept in that bed since her last night here; it was strange for her to see everything and know it was the Joker next to her. The last was for the fingertips that would ever so gently trace down her side when he thought she was asleep or the heat she felt on her back when he snuggled up close to her. There was something about this man that was so entirely off, but she had no idea what it was. _Why does it seem like he's a different person than that crazed lunatic I saw at the bank or on the news?_

"I don't need butter and sugar, that's for sure. And now Freddy is going to be wild all day." She walked over to the other side of the counter to pick up the gooey mess that was Freddy, and she continued, "Have fun cleaning this up." She walked out of the room, laughing the whole way. _Take that!_

An hour later, she and Freddy, who she found another shirt of the Joker's to ruin, walked downstairs. Amy was thrown completely off at the point. She didn't know what she was feeling towards this man. He could have started a fire. Freddy could have gotten hurt. But the sight that met her eyes with the two of them eating pancakes on the kitchen island? _Priceless_. The Joker, tattoos, metal teeth, green hair, and bank-robber extraordinaire, and a five-year old little boy in an over-sized T-shirt eating butter and syrup with a side of basically raw pancake batter. If that wasn't comical, she didn't know what was.

 _I shouldn't trust him with Freddy, though. And I should have never said anything about the baby, even if I did blurt it out by accident._ Amy was afraid he would change his mind about everything. _I mean he is a crazed criminal._ Instead of "what do we do?" she was waiting for "get rid of it, now." Or even worse would be him just getting rid of her. She was lost at this point. She needed to figure out her action plan. She needed to get out of his house and away from him. She needed to get Freddy away from him. He was a danger to everyone around him because it could go either way. She went to find him to see if they could get a ride back to her apartment, at least. Then she would figure out an action plan for them all.

A/N: So, lovelies, what do you think?! I liked writing this chapter. As you can tell, my Joker's personality is probably going to be closer to the cartoon Joker, but his look is still Jared Leto's. He's goofy and what appears to be, at the surface, harmless. He isn't, but it's funny watching it all go down. I really hope you liked this chapter. Much more insight into Mr. J to come! As usual, if you liked it, leave a comment. If not, let me know why!

Until next time, lovelies! Ta!


	27. Logic

Amy eventually found the Joker sitting on the back patio after passing through a spotlessly cleaned kitchen. _I wonder how he did that so quickly._ She held Freddy's hand as they walked through the door. She stopped outside the doorway and pulled Freddy back from walking forward. The Joker looked lost. He was showered and dressed in black slacks and a purple dress shirt that was unbuttoned. He had on his gun holster, but both guns sat on a glass table in front of him. His bright green hair was slicked back as per usual, but the look in his eyes was different. He looked like a shell of a person—his eyes were lost in some far away thought or memory. There was a single vase of red roses in front of him that it looked like he stared through.

Amy didn't know what to do. _Is this where he shows me his true colors?_ She was terrified he would lose it any minute. He just looked so far gone. She pushed Freddy behind her and then cleared her throat. As soon as he heard her, he shook the thoughts from his head and sat up straight in his chair. His eyes were still lost, though. _He's gone._ "Come, come. We all can play. Come here, little boy. Want to play a game? We can play a game." He released a weak laugh after.

Freddy needed no more persuasion. He went to run to the Joker, but Amy pulled on his hand to keep him next to her. She asked, "What's wrong?"

"Are we going to do this again, Amelia? I'm just so tired of our power play games, kitten. Let's stop acting. We can do this another time. Another time, then? Yes, it's a date. Put it in my schedule. Come, Freddy. It's game time. Come play with me. Freddy?"

"Mommy, I want to play." She felt goosebumps prickle along her arms. He was most definitely gone. She didn't know what happened, but she was sure it wouldn't be pretty whatever his game was. She put her hand behind her to reach for the doorknob and slowly turned it. He kept staring straight at the roses. As soon as she had the door open, she pushed a struggling Freddy through the doorway and closed the door behind him. She leaned against the door so that Freddy couldn't come back out. He started banging on the door.

"Joker?"

"Stop calling me that! Not you. Never you. You're not allowed to. It's wrong. Somethings wrong with that. I don't want you to call me that. Please stop." He was completely unhinged, but he stayed perfectly still. His voice kept getting louder and softer with each sentence.

"What would you like me to call you?" she asked, shakily. She could hear the fear in her voice. She just got done telling herself he wouldn't hurt her. _Would that change so quickly?_ If Freddy wasn't behind her banging on the door, this situation would be different. She would go to Joker and push him to talk to her, but the risk was too high with her being unsure and Freddy trying his hardest to get out to play.

"J. Call me J. You know? I didn't like when you called me Jason. I got so mad. SO FUCKING MAD. I'm the Joker, goddamit! And now? Now, I almost want you to, again. I want you to be blind again. Can you be blind again? That was so much easier." He turned his lifeless eyes towards her, and she finally saw some cognition in them. "I don't want you to be blind again. I won't do that. Why won't I do that? I can't understand this. I should blind you."

This was getting seriously serious. She didn't know whether to go grab Freddy and run or to stay and figure this out. Considering she had no one else to turn to, she needed him. He also just told her that he wouldn't hurt her and he didn't know why. That was more than promising.

She turned and cracked the door open. She told Freddy, "You stay here! Listen to me, and do not come out here or you're in trouble. Ok?" When he nodded his little head, very upset, she felt comfortable finally walking away from the door.

"J, you don't want me to be blind. Tell me what's going on. Are you ok?"

"You're the only person to ask me that. In Arkham, they didn't even ask that. You know? They just told me everything wrong with me, and they asked me about... feelings. They never just asked me how I was actually doing." His eyes were getting clearer by the second. She could feel him coming back to her, she could tell that he was still half talking to himself from his tone of voice.

"Well I'm asking you if you're ok now. So are you, J?"

"I am now." He took a rose from the vase and lifted it to his nose. He inhaled deeply then held it out to her. She took it from him and inhaled the scent from the rose, like him. "You like roses. I remembered. I had a lot more of them all over the house. They didn't make it after my last robbery. I just needed to get him back for all money he lost me. I killed them all. You weren't here to calm me down. Whatever you do, it works. What do you do?"

"I don't know what you mean. I don't do anything." She was confused. _He thinks that I'm doing something to him? He killed people because worked for someone else. That's sick. That money he lost could pay for an amazing college for two kids. He'll get another opportunity._ She didn't realize the direction of her thoughts. _I'm sick. Is it because of him? God, we could buy five mansions with the money he takes. Stop it, Amy!_

"You do, though, kitten." He looked completely sincere to her. "I didn't mean to scare you and Freddy. What happens now? I don't think a baby would want me." _Instead of him wanting a baby, he's worried a baby wouldn't want him._ She never prepared herself for any of these conversations. She never prepared for these conversations with a completely sane man, let along the fucking Joker. He was a lunatic, and she was now having the baby conversation with him.

"I go home with Freddy and then we figure out the next steps." She watched him as she said this, waiting for him to lose whatever calm he held onto, or kick her out again, or who the hell knows with him.

"Orrrrr..." he drew it out, and she waited in anticipation for whatever ridiculous outburst he would have. "You stay here, and we act like a cute, sickeningly happy, merry little family, all of us. And I'll go to work every morning, and you'll be all pregnant in my kitchen, and we get a purple picket fence."

She laughed. He was fucking nuts. _He was just on the verge of losing it and now he wants to play house?_ His humor was fucked up, but she humored him. "And what will you do for work, dearest?" she said in her sweetest voice.

"Well, what I do best, honeybuns. I'll rob banks." He smiled, and it just made her laugh harder.

"How about not doing that? And it's a white picket fence."

"I'm not a fucking idiot, Amelia. Don't treat me like one. I'm just a little..." he twirled his finger around his temple and whistled. He continued, "I like purple. I know you'd never guess, but I do."

"Ok, I get it. But how about we give you time to think, and we go home for a little while."

He quickly stood up in front of her, pushing his chair away. He grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. "You aren't getting it. You're acting like the fucking idiot. You're staying. Here. In my home. With me. And Freddy stays too. You aren't leaving. They're not all dead and you being taken will NOT happen again on my watch. I'd like to see them try," he let his head fall back and laughed in that creepy way of his. "And now that I know you carry my child, kitten, I'm not letting you go anywhere. If anyone found out about this, you'd have more enemies than me. I'm not letting you get hurt ever again."

"And you won't hurt me?"

"Huh? Me? I'm as harmless as a newborn lamb. Where would you get that idea? You're nuts, Amelia. We'll have to take you to a doctor to get that figured out."

"Ha. Ha. Really, though." She willed herself to continue. He was acting sane again, so she wanted to see where his head was. "I'm not afraid of you, but I also know you're an unpredictable murderer. How can I be sure that I'll be safe with you, hmm?"

"Well, you are as dimwitted as I just told you. Have you been listening? Let's go over this one more time. I'll go slowly." He acted like a teacher scolding a student. "You will stay here... so that you don't get hurt. Following? If I was going to hurt you... would I care? It's called logic, kitten."

She looked into his eyes and saw sincerity behind his playfulness. It was then that she heard a knocking on the door. Now that she had some answers, she walked towards the door while she asked, "What were you going to do to Freddy? You kept telling him to come to you."

A/N: I liked this one. What do you guys think? More Mr. J is always a good thing. :-)

Until next time! Ta!


	28. Sickness

"I was going to smack him and yell _Tag._ "

Amy opened the door and Freddy looked up at her, "Can I come out, Mommy?"

She told him, "Yes, honey, come on out. Everything's ok." The second he stepped foot out the door, she saw J run past her. She should have seen it coming, but then he smacked Freddy on the shoulder, screamed "Tag," and then ran off the patio into the green sprawling backyard. Freddy giggled loudly, yelled "Hey! Not fair," and then ran after J, continuing his giggle.

She looked out over the entire yard. The white French doors led to a large patio with several sparse seating areas. There were two steps that led down into probably an acre of green hills. Off in the distance was a forest with all the leaves in varying colors of yellow, orange and red. It was beautiful, but everything around her was very barren and unlived in. She wondered if many people ever even came to his house.

She could picture cushions on the chairs and a large pool with a water slide and a Jacuzzi. She could see a fence around the entire lot that she thought purple may just work with. She could see a huge stone fire pit with chairs around it. She wouldn't let J or Freddy near it, but it would look good. She could see a sprawling garden filled with every color of rose she could imagine. She could picture her and Freddy tending to the garden during warm summer afternoons.

 _What am I doing? Moving myself in? Do I even have a choice to not move in?_ She felt goosebumps prickle up her arms, but there was a chill in the air, so she attributed the goosebumps to the weather. She wrapped her arms around herself.

She watched J stop a few feet in front of Freddy and turn around. Freddy's little legs were going a mile a minute trying to catch him, and once he reached him, he smacked J in the stomach and ran away giggling. "You can't catch me! Na na na boo boo!" She continued watching their back and forth with a smile. _Maybe he could be a father. He would be more of a child-like friend than anything, but they could at least call him father._ It would be better than what she actually had.

Her thoughts were so back and forth, it was like whiplash for her feelings. One minute she wanted to get them away from J, and the next, she wanted to build a life with him. _Is it because I fell in love with him when I was blind?_ She couldn't get past the hope that she felt that last night she was blind. The hope for a future with someone to lean on for once, someone to support her, someone to love her. She wouldn't have had to go it alone. She would have been happy to have been a wife and mother. She had hope that her future wouldn't be so bleak anymore. _Maybe that hope is creeping in again, even with the notorious Joker?_

She then watched it all go down. J tagged Freddy too hard on his back, and Freddy went to fall forward. J was just way too quick to let Freddy hit the ground, and he swooped him up before Freddy ate dirt. He then swung around, lifted Freddy up, and yelled to her, "Did you see that?" He held Freddy up further, like a trophy. "I'm just too good." Freddy found his being lifted high in the air thrilling and laughed loudly.

J then let his arms fall and held Freddy at his side, starting to walk towards her. He just wasn't normal by any means. He had Freddy's legs in front of him, and Freddy's front was behind him. She could tell he wasn't holding Freddy right by the way the boy's feet were higher than his head. It didn't matter, though, because Freddy giggled along the whole way. J continued towards Amy, and then put Freddy fully down on the ground—head first but gently enough to not hurt the boy.

That was when she felt it. The hot and cold feeling rushed through her. It was the same time every morning. She was going to make a fool out of herself right here in front of the Joker. She put her hand to her mouth and rushed to the door. She needed a bathroom immediately. She had no idea where a close one was. She only knew of the one in J's room. She ran around frantically on the first floor searching for one, and she was unable to before she knew she was going to be sick. She found the kitchen trash can, instead. She fell to her hands and knees clutching her stomach with one arm and the trashcan with another. She felt a tiny hand grab her hair. Freddy knew the deal, and the little angel always held her hair back. She got violently sick again and then felt a much larger hand start rubbing her back. She let loose a small whine, knowing that he was watching her. She heard, "The baby?"

She then heard Freddy whisper in a voice way beyond his years, "Mommy says it's cause of the baby in her tummy, and she's ok. It'll go way."

Once she finally felt her stomach settle, she closed her eyes, not wanting to look up. _Amy, embarrassment is your best friend._ J then asked her in a soft voice, "Do you feel better, kitten?"

She finally looked up and could see nothing but concern in his eyes. "Yea. Sorry about that. I couldn't find a bathroom. Let me take care of this."

"No, go clean up and then find something to eat. I'll have someone take the trash out."

"It's ok. You don't need to do that." J stood up and held out a hand for her. He then whistled very loudly, and she saw an older gentleman appear at the top of the stairs. _So that's how he got the kitchen cleaned up so quickly. I should have known he didn't clean it himself. No wonder he doesn't care when he makes a mess._

"Listen to me. Go clean up and eat. Howard will take care of this."

The man she assumed was Howard walked down the stairs and said, "Madame," while tilting his head forward. He was an older man with very neat gray hair. He was a little on the larger side, but it suited him. He wore a black butler's uniform.

"Meet the new butler," J told her with all the drama he could. He held his arms out as if to say, _"Yes, yes. I am amazing for getting you a butler."_

"Pleased to meet you, sir. I'm really sorry we've been so messy this morning."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mistress Amelia. It is my job. Please do not apologize."

She turned to J and asked, "New?"

"Well, I wasn't cleaning up after you and Freddy's messes." He scoffed and walked towards the back door. "I have to get a couple things I left on the patio, and then I have things to do. I'll be back later." _I have to make sure he doesn't just leave his guns all over the place, or Freddy will get them._ She knew living with the Joker was going to be a different type of experience, but she and Freddy went from living with roaches and living in a hallway to having a butler. Living with the Joker could have certain perks.

She and Freddy went upstairs so she could get cleaned up, and the whole time Freddy continued asking her questions. "Are we staying?" "Can we stay?" "Is he going to be my daddy?" "Do I get a bed or do I have to sleep with you?" She couldn't keep up with them all, and she didn't know where she and Freddy were going to stay. She figured that J would kick them out of his bed. She only knew that for the moment, they were safe and warm. For the future, she had no idea what was going to happen.

A/N: Somewhat of a filler chapter, but I enjoyed this one. It shows a softer and more playful side of Mr. J. What do you think about these sides of him? Let me know! As usual, if you enjoyed it, please leave a comment. If you didn't, please let me know why!

Until next time, lovelies! Ta!


	29. Showcase

Amy and Freddy spent the day bingeing on all the food they could. They weren't used to having so much food to choose from. They eventually made themselves sick and laid on the couch in the great room watching cartoons. Freddy was in heaven. She didn't know that just food, a comfy couch, and cartoons could make a kid so happy, but it was written all over his skinny little face. He was content, and that made her feel better about the entire situation. The way J acted after her getting sick was promising. He acted like he was concerned, and that she could work with. And from his getting in a butler, she knew he planned on them staying way before they talked. She guessed it was early in the morning when he got Howard in. The baby sealed her fate, and she wasn't sure she was completely upset about it.

Going from roaches to comfy couches and heat was a big difference for her. She could get used to having the basic necessities. A non-infested home. Heat. A comfortable place to lay. Food. It was all so nice to have at least for now.

Eventually Freddy fell asleep on the couch, and she felt herself drifting off. She must have fallen asleep, because it was getting dark when she opened her eyes again. Freddy was awake sitting on the floor in front of the TV playing cartoons with a bag of chips. She laid there for a couple minutes, just watching the cartoons, before she heard the door open. She heard J yell, "Come get your presents, children!"

It took Freddy mere seconds to jump up and run towards the front door. The chips were forgotten as he threw the bag behind him, and the entire contents ended up all over the floor. But Freddy didn't know what getting presents was like. She could see the excitement written all over his little face. He probably never got a present in his life.

She stood up from the couch and slowly stretched. She felt amazing after getting some quality sleep on that spectacular couch. She walked towards the front door and saw about five or six masked henchmen walking through the door with huge boxes in their hands. She then saw Freddy run to hide behind J's legs. Amy waited to see what his reaction would be, and she was happy she did. J turned around and leaned down in front of Freddy. He said something in a quiet voice that she couldn't hear and then watched J rustle Freddy's hair and smile a wicked smile. _He's going to corrupt Freddy. What am I doing?_

She then watched J stand up and Freddy come out from behind him. Without looking, Freddy lifted his little hand to grab J's. He grabbed the Joker's hand. J then looked down at their hands, smiled again, much softer this time, and then continued watching the henchmen bring even more boxes through the front door. _Or maybe Freddy will finally break the Joker._

Amy walked up to the two of them and asked, "What's all this?"

"Stuff, things, you know." She would have been shocked if she really got an answer out of him. Amy stood next to the two and watched the henchmen bring more boxes through the door and place them in the immaculate living room. It was an airy cream-colored room with several sitting areas, and the only hint of color in the room was a violet colored rug on the dark hardwood floors in front of a cream-colored marble fireplace. _He really does have good taste. But I wonder why it looks like a showcase instead of somewhere people stay._ Amy wondered if this was the place where he conducted his business out of because even just having those henchmen walking around would have the place look like someone at least walked around a couple times.

Amy also wondered at her nonexistent fear of the henchmen. When the bank was being robbed, she was terrified. But now? She felt none of that fear. _Is it because I know J controls them, and at least right now, he wouldn't hurt me?_

She turned when she heard footsteps walking down the marble staircase. Howard was coming to see what the commotion was about. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stood next to the railing. He inclined his head and said, "Sir, Madame?"

"Huh?" J looked behind him. "Oh, you! Howard, my old friend! The misses is going to be needing some help soon. Just stay, boy! Stay! That's a good boy!" He let loose a chuckle, but Amy didn't find it funny. She elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a dirty look.

"Don't talk to him like that! That's rude."

"It was a JOKE. Hence the name JOKER." He spelled it out like she was an idiot. He wasn't going to get away with saying everything was a joke, and he wasn't going to get away treating her like she was stupid.

"J! Really?" she asked him. He seemed to get it and turned around and nodded to Howard. He then turned back around to watch the commotion, but Amy sent Howard a smile. Howard winked back at her. _I think I like him. He gets it._

That was when Freddy lost his cool. He saw a big purple racecar come through the door, and when Amy realized what it was, she pretty much lost her cool too. "Is that mine?" he turned and asked J with wonder in his voice.

"Nope, it's mine." As soon as Freddy's face started to drop, he completely backtracked, "Of course, it's yours! That's your new bed!" J turned to look at her and smiled, and she must have had the same wonder reflected in her eyes, because his smile just grew. "Take that straight upstairs, boys. First door on the right," he directed the henchmen.

They began carrying the bed up the stairs and had Freddy nipping at their heels. She didn't know such a small thing could make a boy so happy, but from the awe in Freddy's voice when he said, "This is sooo cooool," she knew J hit the nail right on the head. He won Freddy over completely. J nodded his head towards Howard to follow Freddy upstairs. _To watch Freddy? How curious._

Amy then turned and laughed, "Do I get a purple racecar bed too?" She couldn't keep the humor out of her voice, but then J went completely serious.

"You will be sleeping next to me, Amelia."

"I was JOKING. But I don't have to bother you, J. I just need a mattress in some other room, and I'll be fine. Hell, that couch was pretty nice. I wouldn't mind sleeping there. I'll figure something out for sleeping arrangements."

"No, kitten. I don't think you're listening. You will be sleeping next to me from now on. You now have enemies. Ones that will do everything to take you from me, and if they do, they will torture you and rape you, and then kill you. So until I find the man that took you, you will stay right by my side, especially when I'm sleeping. And this I'm serious about."

Amy didn't know what to make of his whole speech. She now had enemies? He gave her those enemies. But he did save her and Freddy from them, and he did seem sincere in wanting to keep her safe. And he didn't find the man who took her? He didn't kill him yet? "I understand."

"Good, so now onto the fun part. Come here, kitten." He walked into the middle of the living room and yelled, "Freddy! Get down here now!" He went to one of the largest boxes and started pulling the tape from the seam.

A/N: So what did you think? Another filler, but more insight. What do you think of Mr. J at this point? Again, warning: he's still the same old Mr. J, he's confused and all he knows is that Amy and Freddy are staying with him. The rest is up in the air. So please let me know what you think. As always, constructive criticism is welcome!

Until next time, lovelies! Ta!


End file.
